The Twelve Week Hunt
by MasonCullen
Summary: Twelve weeks sounded like an eternity, but it was the only way to save a life. Edward and Bella have to pretend to be a perfect couple, but with family members turning on them, will the lies and pressure rip them apart or bring them closer together? Can they change each others lives and get their happy ever after? A/H Rated M. See inside for more details.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of these characters. No copyright infringement is intended**_

_**Authors Note:**_

Hi everyone, This is my first fic, I hope you like it and I will speak to you at the bottom.

* * *

Okay ... all I had to do was wait. He would make his move and I would make mine.

As he moved to the left, I had the perfect view. One...two...three... Bang!

I made the shot, not that you could hear it with the silencer attached, but still, he fell to the ground, lifeless, bleeding from a head shot.

People started screaming and running around. I sniggered as the adrenaline rushed through my veins. I smiled, feeling very satisfied. I loved my job.

I stood up, collecting the spent shell. No point in leaving any evidence lying around; opening the roof top door to leave the scene of the crime.

My Aston Martin was parked in the underground parking garage, so I ran down the stairs. I needed to get out of here quick before the police arrived. I had just killed a man in the middle of the street, in broad daylight, so someone was bound to call the cops. If they knew why his life had ended, they wouldn't be so quick to help him.

He was a pissed up drug user that took advantage of teenage children. My job was to take him out, nothing more ... nothing less.

I pulled out my phone as I climbed into my car. It rang once before it was picked up, "It's done." Were the only words I spoke.

"The money has been wired to your account." Was his response before he hung up.

I pulled my laptop out and logged on to my online banking and he was right, there it was…three million dollars. That shithead must have touched the wrong child if the price on his miserable head was that much. Not my problem; I had done what I had been paid to do... Mission over.

I pulled out of the garage and made my way home; stopping once to get a Starbucks. I was addicted to the coffee they made; it was my only weakness.

As I pulled into my driveway, I smiled. It had been weeks since I had been home. That ass was difficult to track at first, but he must have known that someone was coming for him, making the job difficult. The kill was easy when he finally slipped up and got careless. His loss, my gain.

I entered my hall, taking in a deep breath. I was good to be home.

I slammed the door shut, waiting. Any moment now he would be here. I heard him come running down the stairs. He bounded straight toward me, wagging his tail and panting very excitedly.

"Hey buddy," I said. I knelt on my knees to give him a cuddle.

I scratched behind his ears and kissed his nose. I loved this dog; he was the only one I could rely on to have my back. I have two brothers, but they weren't as loyal as Alfie.

He licked my face and I eventually stood up to let him outside. Alfie was a German Sheppard; black and tan. With me, he was such a softie and the kid across the street, who looked after him while I am away on business.

That reminded me, I needed to pay him, but with anyone, he didn't know he was a fearsome guard dog, and fantastic at his job.

I walked through the house toward the kitchen, looking for some form of food. I should have stopped off at the store on my way home. There was never any fucking food in my house any time I've been away. I was sure the kid who watched Alfie, ate it while I was gone.

I found some chocolate in the cupboard, so I began to nibble on it. I let the dog back in and made my way upstairs taking, off my wife beater, black boots and black cargo pants, as I went.

I entered my bedroom, removed my gun and phone from their holsters, throwing them on the bed before I moved to my en-suite bathroom. Turning on the shower I was about to step in when I heard my phone ring. Muttering to myself , "For fuck's sake, can't I even have a god damn shower in peace?"

I snatched my phone off the bed and answered the call, "Hello?"

"It's your father. I have a job for you."

Great just what I fucking needed, "Dad, I just returned from a 2 week job; I'm taking a few days off. I have stuff I need to do at home."

My father was silent. Fuck, I knew what was coming next and I knew I would end up doing what he asked.

My father was stationed in Seattle. He ran a _'strip club',_ but he had everything coming through the doors from drugs to weapons and everything in between. His reputation for being a cunt of a man was correct; he would slit your throat just for fun.

"I have a jet standing by for you. I expect you to walk in my office within the next two hours," he instructed.

"Fine, but I'm bringing Alfie with me." I knew my dad would hate this. The dog and my father hated each other. It's quite funny really. The first time he came to the house, Alfie bit him. To me, he was only doing his job, but my dad took a dislike to him because of it.

"Bring the fucking dog, but keep him off of the seats on the jet. I don't need to be covered in dog hair when I have meetings."

I smiled to myself, "I'm getting in the shower and need to pack some stuff. What sort of job is it?"

"I'll tell you when you get here. Just bring your nine and a glock; you won't need anything else. Oh, and I have your bike here waiting for you," he finished in his demanding tone.

"What sort of fucking job is this where I only need two guns?" I usually needed more supplies. A sniper rifle sometimes, but only two guns? They job may be easier then what I was assuming.

"The job will last twelve weeks," he said.

"What! Dad..." I stared to protest.

"Twelve weeks, Bella. I'll see you in two hours.'' With that he hung up.

I sighed, heavily. Great! ... just what I needed. An assignment from my dad.

I threw the phone back on the bed and headed back toward the shower, I now desperately needed.

I'm Isabella Swan and I'm an Assassin.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

Hi again, so what did you think? Let me know. I have one other chapter ready for next week and I have another two with my Beta and Pre-Reader, speaking of...I would like to thank my pre-reader LoopyLou992 she has been my rock and I would not have been able to do this without her Love you lots and lots, also a huge thanks to DreamOfRob10 who has been kind enough to take this mess on.

Thank you Ladies

A huge thanks to all of you that have chosen to read this hope you liked it. I will be posting every Monday.

Hugs and Love Mason x x x


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I of course do NOT own Twilight or any of these characters. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N Hi all, Just wanted to say a huge thank you to everyone who has reviwed and put this story on alert. A big thanks to Loopy Lou and DreamofRob10, love you girls loads x**

**Will speak to you at the bottom.**

The Twelve Week Hunt

Chapter 2

I made it to my father's club with 15 minutes to spare, with Alfie on a leash at my side. I looked up at the club, taking a deep breath to center myself before I walked through the door.

As a child I practically lived here, so it was filled with memories, and not all good. My mother left my father one night when I was eight; I don't think they ever loved each other even though they had three children together. Charlie spent most of his time here, and when I was around fifteen, dad started to bring me here. I would help clean tables and talk to the girls. They were nice to me. I didn't know if it was because of my father or because they genuinely liked me, but either way I liked hanging out with them.

I hadn't been here in years. The club was called _"Charlie's"_ and made a pretty penny, let me tell you. All the criminal masterminds hung out here and the drinks and dancers were not cheap.

This is where I learned my trade and honed my skills and for that, I'll always love this place. It was like coming home.

I walked up to the main door, the line was long, not that I would have to wait. Aro was on the door tonight. He was very tall and well built. You wouldn't want to cross him, but with his muscular arms, chest and short dark hair, he was sexy as hell. He had starred in a lot of my shower fantasies.

"Yo!" I shouted to Aro, "You got room for a little one and her dog?" He turned to see who was shouting at him. When his eyes met mine, a cocky grin broke out on his face.

"Well, well, well, look what the cat brought home. How ya doin' shorty?"

I rolled my eyes at the nickname he had given since the age of seventeen when I first met him. I wasn't tall by any means, but at 5 foot 6, I thought I was average, anyway.

"You gonna let me in, or do I have to beat you?" We always had a nonchalance attitude toward each other.

He laughed at me and moved aside, "Is the old man in his office?"

"No, he's in the basement with your brothers and some dude who tried to rip him off," he explained when he lowered his voice to tell me where my dad was.

I smiled, "Will you ask Tanya to take Alfie to my father's office?" I leaned into his side to whisper, "I'll give her a hundred bucks if she sits him in Charlie's chair for five minutes, just long enough for him to leave hairs."

Aro laughed, "Do you have a death wish, Shorty?" He continued to laugh, "I'll ask her."

I walked inside the club, and headed toward the basement. I hoped Tanya took my offer, she was Aro's sister and like me, she had grown up in this place. Aro had been released from prison only to find that his mother had turned to drinking and Tanya was left looking after her. Aro came to work for my father when he was only eighteen; he needed money and fast. Tanya was only eleven at the time and needed to be in a stable home. My father caught him trying to steal food from the kitchens. When Aro apologized and explained why he did it, Charlie took pity on him, offering him a job and a home. Tanya, was now fifteen and could get away with anything with my father. He has a real soft spot for her and would never admit that anyone.

I walked past the girls and greeted them, taking their compliments about how office work must agree with me because I was looking good. Office work? Yeah right. The reason I was good at what I did was because I was discreet. Not a lot of people knew that Charlie Swan had a daughter. I was a secret and that enabled me to do things undetected. I managed to shake the girls off and head towards the basement.

The room was every person's nightmare.

My father and brothers would take people down here to question them. I used the term _'question'_ very lightly. What they would do is beat the shit out of them until they talked.

I opened the door and called, "Honey, I'm home!" I heard my bothers chuckle and my father sigh, he hated me being down here. He said it was no place for a woman. My opinion, fuck that. I kill for a living and he's worried about me seeing some torture? _Pfft, whatever. _

As I walked into the open space, I looked around. The walls had some sort of moss growing on them and the floor was really dirty, ''Love what you've done with the place, Charlie, it's got that _'this is hell'_ ,about it.''

My father rolled his eyes at me and came over to give me a hug. At twenty-two, I considered myself to be a grown woman, but there was nothing better than a hug from my dad.

I took a deep breath and took in his scent. It always reminded me of home.

Dad released my and I nodded an hello to my brothers, Marcus and Felix. They were twins. Older than me by two years. They were both about 6 foot 6, short black hair and buff bodies. Were they good looking? Yeah, I suppose if you like dickheads with the personality of a wet mop! But they were my brothers and I loved them. ''So, who do we have here?'' I asked as I started walking a circle round a man that sat tied to a chair in the middle of the room,

''This,'' Marcus began, ''Is Sam. He's been working for us as a runner for about three months and did you know, Bella,'' Marcus continued, ''He's been stealing from us.''

''Nooo,'' I said in a mocked voice, putting my hand to my chest. I came to stand in front of Sam. He smelled like piss and sweat; not a very nice combination, ''Tell me Sam,'' I started, ''Why did you steal from my father?'' He looked at me confused, but didn't answer. I took my nine and pointed it at his junk.

''You better answer her, Sam,'' Felix said, ''I've seen her shoot a dick off with that gun, so don't think she won't. Underestimating my sister is the last thing you'll do ... trust me.''

I looked at Sam and smirked, ''I'll ask you one final time, Sam. Why. Did. You. Steal. From. my. Father?''

He looked at me, ''Do you have any idea how much your turning me on, right now, bitch?''

That just pissed me off, ''Your loss,'' I said to him as I pulled the trigger and shot his dick. He screamed so loud. All I could do was laugh. I have a sick mind, so fucking sue me.

My father took a deep breath, ''You boys finish him off and clean this shit up. I don't think he was working for anyone else. I just think he got greedy. Meet me in my office when your done.'' He turned to me and lifted his chin. That was my fathers way of telling me to follow him.

I sent a quick text to Tanya, telling her that we were on our way up and to make sure the Alfie sat near the sofa and not on dad's chair.

As we walked toward my dads office, I started to wonder more about this_ 'Job',_ he had for me. I had never taken a job that would last so long. _Why would it be_ _twelve weeks? Did I need to track him or her all the way to the other side of the_ _world?_ I wondered how much I should charge for that?

My father entered his office and Alfie started barking and snarling at him, ''BELLA! Control this fucking dog before I shoot it.''

I walked in behind my dad and held one hand up in Alfies' face. He immediately stopped barking and was wagging his tale at me. I went over to greet him and gave him a kiss on his nose. I looked around my fathers office and noted some small changes. He had gotten a new oak desk for the corner and a new Mac computer. He also had a new leather sofa in red. The carpeting even looked new.

''Take a seat Bella," he said as he sat down on the opposite side of the desk. ''I would like for you to let me finish before you cut in,'' I nodded. I had a habit of shooting my father down and butting in before he finished and it really pissed him off. It was something my mother use to do and he hated it, ''Do you remember the Cullen Family?"

**Hi again, Thanks for reading, let me know what you think. **

**Love you guys loads.**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Hi everyone, just wanted to say a huge thank you to everyone who has put this story on alert and to all those who have reviewed, I think I have managed to respond to all of you if not I apologies, you can kick my ass in your next review.

Big thanks to DeamofRob10 and the wonderful Loopylou992

Hope you all enjoy meeting Mr Cullen...On with the Chapter

* * *

The Cullen family, yeah, I remember them. What a bunch of assholes. The youngest, Jasper, he was okay, but

the other two boys were idiots. We moved when Mom left, to a small town called, Pine Forrest; just on the

outskirts of Seattle. The day after we moved in, I had a run in with the middle Cullen boy. I can't remember his

name.

Anyway, I was at the local store buying new clothes for my Barbie. He came up behind me and pulled my pants

down, showing my ass to the whole store, including some of the children that lived on the same street as us.

I went so red, you could fry an egg on my face.

I pulled up my pants and ran out of the store. I didn't stop running until I reached my house; running up the steps

and though the door. Marcus was in the kitchen when I came in, puffing and panting. He asked me

what was wrong and when I told him, he started to laugh at me, but said he would have a word. Next thing I knew, Marcus and Felix had befriended him and they were all joking about the trick the middle brother had played on

me._ What was his_ _fucking name?_

''Bella, are you listening to me?'' My dad brought me out of my memory.

"Sorry, Dad, I was trying to remember the middle boys name.''

''Well, if you had been listening, you would've known.'' I put my head down; I hated being scolded by my father.

"Edward Anthony Cullen.'' Ahh ... that's it, or as I called him. . .Twatward. I smiled at my name for him.

"He and his father, Carlisle, run a diamond dealers in down town. They're very successful business men who

know the right people, in the right places.'' My father gave me a pointed look. Translation. . .we need them

for their contacts, so don't piss them off. . .Got it. ''A few months ago, Edward was at a club with some friends

when he met a girl.''I rolled my eyes. _Why did I need to_ _know about_ _this man's love life? _

My father continued by this time. I noticed that Marcus and Felix were sitting just behind me on the leather sofa.

''He took her around the back of the club and proceeded to fuck her. Unbeknown to him, that girl was none other

than, Kate Weston.''_ Oh fuck! You did not want to fuck _ _around_ _with the Weston's, and he had done that literally._

"By the look on your face, I know you know who I am taking about.''

I nodded, "Well, after they swapped numbers and went their separate ways, Kate told her father that she had met

a wonderful man who was going to marry her and buy her a house. Her father wasn't happy about this, and

demanded to meet this so called, _'man of her dreams'_. When she contacted Edward, he told her that he wasn't interested in her and told her to fuck off. Kate didn't take this news very well and told her father that she had sex

with him. Derren, being the stupid fucker he is, believed that Kate was a virgin.'' I raised my eyebrow at that.

Every man and his dog has had a ride on Kate. ''Derren put out word that whoever found Edward, dead or alive,

will receive eight million dollars. . .cash.''

I whistled; that was a rather large bounty for one man. Derren must really love Kate.

My Dad handed me a file, ''This is everything we have on Edward Cullen and Derren Weston. As you can see,

from his file Edward already had two body guards killed trying to protect him and he's been shot at on numerous

occasions."

"Where is he now?''

''He's at his office down town.'' If he was so hard to find, why get me to find him? They can just walk into his office and get him.

"Surely you haven't dragged me all this way to kill someone down town when you could've gotten one of your

guys do it?'' I stated, matter-of-fact.

He shook his head at me, ''Bells, you won't be killing, Edward; you'll be protecting him."

"_**What!**_'' I exclaimed. I stood up from my chair and Alfie came to stand by my side, waiting

for my command, "I'm an Assassin, Dad, not a fucking body guard. I don't do protection. I shoot and kill.

That's what my resume says, and that's what I'm sticking too.'' I went to leave his office, determined to find

Edward Cullen and kill him myself. For eight million dollars, I would personally deliver his body. I've been

eyeing up a house in London, expanding my business, if you like, and the eight mill would come in handy,

"Isabella Swan, you sit your fucking ass down right now, young lady." I stopped with my hand on the door knob.

Fuck... he used the young lady card on me. I always knew I was in trouble if that was used.

I turned and looked at my father, he stood up from his chair, his face was bright red with anger.

"What's really going on here, Dad?'' I asked. I had refused jobs for my father before and although he was mad,

he was never this pissed.

"Carlisle's a family friend in need of some help and we will not be so rude as to turn our backs on him.''

He demanded, pointing his finger at me. I didn't fucking buy it. There was more to this; I knew it. The Cullen's

weren't that close to us. Old family friends, my ass. I had enemies I've seen more times than them.

I would play along and see what happened. If my family were in any kind of shit, I would need to help them out.

''Okay,'' I said as I took my seat again, "What's the plan?''

My father smiled at me and sat back down, "You'll be Edward's new girlfriend. You'll move into his home and

act like you're loves young dream, if you may. You'll attend parties and social gatherings together.

You'll have lunch at his parents' house and you will get to know is family and be an active member. Someone in

that family is feeding information to Derrens' boys, so the only people that know about you are Edward

and his father. Everyone else will believe that you're the real deal. You'll need to keep your weapons

with you, at all times, Bella. Two of his guards have been shot and killed and I won't let you be the third. Do you

understand?''

I nodded my head as I took in the words my father spoke. I fucking hated social functions and shit.

I was a loner and that's how I liked it. I didn't have any friends 'cause let's face it, all they do is get you into shit

And then bail on you when you need them.

"C'mon, let's go.'' My father stood up and walked towards the door.

"And where are we going?'' I asked. This whole ordeal was screwed as it was and now he's pulling me out to do something else.

"To Carlisle's office. He is expecting us.'' He opened the door and stepped out. I reluctantly followed behind him.

We were in down town Seattle in thirty minutes; traffic was fucked.

We got out of my father's car and made our way to a small office building. The sign on the front of the building

read _'Cullen and Sons'_; it was glass fronted with a wooden arch going across the middle.

Charlie pressed the buzzer and the door was opened for us, from the inside. A very beautiful blond woman

greeted us, "Welcome to Cullen and Sons, how may I help you?'' she asked. She seemed polite enough.

"My name is Charlie Swan, we have a meeting with Carlisle.''

"Just have a seat, Mr. Swan. I'll let him know you're here.'' We turned to sit on the couch to the left of us.

As I sat down, I was concerned. The blond had left us without even knowing who we were. I could've come in

and put a gun to her head and told her to get Edward out her, now. That would have to change.

To say they deal in diamonds, the security was not brilliant. I looked around and saw what was supposed to be a security guard. He was about sixty and fat. No way was he gonna be able to stop anyone if they

came in here. The best he could do was piss himself. That would also need to change.

''Mr. Swan,'' Blondie said, ''Mr. Cullen is waiting for you in Edward's office. I understand you know where that is?''

"Yes, I do, Miss...?"

''Stanley.'' She smiled at my father and went back to her work.

''Excuse me, Miss Stanley, is it?''

''Yes?'' She smiled and looked up at me.

"My name is Bella Swan, can you tell me where the bathrooms are?''

''Certainly. If you pass Mr. Cullen's office, they're on your left.''

''Thank you.'' I said and walked with my father.

As we reached Edwards office, my father turned to me, "I'll wait for you inside, Bella.'' I continued to walk

forward and found the bathroom. It was very nice. Marble and tile flooring with soft tones for the colors on the

walls. It felt inviting.

I went into one of the stalls and relieved myself; washed my hands and took a deep breath.

"You can do this Bella; its only for twelve weeks. Then you can go home, turn off your phone and pretend the

outside world doesn't exist." I finished my pep talk to myself and fixed my hair; looking at myself in the full

length mirror. I was wearing black leather pants, my high heels and a white wife beater tank top. I nodded to

myself and made my way back to Edward's office.

I took another deep breath and walked in like I owned the place. There stood Edward Cullen, and

Oh my... the years had been kind to him. He had cooper brown, sex hair, lean frame and bright green eyes.

The eyes...they just screamed _'come to bed with me'_.

He turned to look at me and I think...Yeah, I'm pretty sure I just came in my panties.

"I said no! I am not having some bitch watch my back. It isn't happening; find someone else." Looking me

up and down before he spat, "Preferably a man." Well, I see we're going to get along just fine. _Yeah right!_

* * *

_Thanks for reading guys_

_What am I reading I hear you ask well...Here are some of my favs_

**_No Ordinary Proposal_**_by Twilover76_

**_LAMTAF 2_**_by DreamQuill_

**_Taken_**_By LoopyLou992_

_And of course the one and only..._**_Weather the Storm_**_by SLexi Cullen (This is my all time favourite)_

_Till next time love and hugs Mason x_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I of course do NOT own Twilight or any of these characters. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N Hi everyone, thanks to all that have added this story to your alerts, makes me smile everytime one of them pops into my inbox. As always massive thanks to LoopyLou and DreamofRob10, love you ladies x**

The Twelve Week Hunt

Chapter 4

As I stood in Edwards' office, I wondered how my life had come to this. Protecting someone that was clearly going to be a pain in my ass for the next twelve weeks. _Why did I get on the fucking plane?_

''Father, listen to me when I tell you that I refuse to do this.''

''Edward, son. We need you protected. Your mother is having kittens and she's not sleeping every well and...''

On and on Carlisle went. I was getting bored really quickly listening to his incessant whining.

I looked around the office. It was nothing special. . . wood flooring, black and white walls and pictures of family. I looked at the nails on my outstretched hand and made a mental note to go get them redone. I had my nails French manicured every two weeks and they were now overdue. I liked to look after my hands; they were my weapons. If anything were to happen to them, I would be out of work and I couldn't have that.

''You take this woman out of here now, Dad. I'm not fucking playing here.''

Yeah, now I'm really bored, and also a little bit pissed that he referred to me as _'this woman'_.

I whipped my nine out of the back of my pants, pointed it and shot about an inch away from Edward's head.

He flinched, but didn't scream or move. I was impressed, "Here's how shit's going to work now, Edward. Listen to me closely 'cause I am only gonna say this once.''

I moved and pointed my nine between his eyes, "You're going to stop pissing and moaning about the situation. YOU'VE gotten yourself into

this shit and now you're really starting to get on my nerves. You're gonna accept this little arrangement 'cause let's face it, you don't have any other choices. Otherwise, I'll just put a bullet in you now and do us all a fucking favor.'' I finished shrugging my shoulders.

He stood and stared at me with his hands on his hips. We maintained eye contact the whole time. I would never break eye contact with anyone. It showed weakness and that's not acceptable. He however, looked like he wanted nothing more than to rip my fucking head off. He would have to get in line for that one.

He diverted his eyes away from mine first. I did a happy dance in my head. I like winning...everything, "Fine,'' Edward started, "How's this shit gonna to work?'' He directed the question to his father, but Charlie jumped in.

''Isabella will move in with you. You'll maintain the illusion that you're loves young dream." Dad said snidely, "You'll go to social events together and dinners at both mine and your parents house. All the while, Isabella will be looking for things that are out of balance. Your friends, colleagues and your family; they're all suspects until she can figure out who's the culprit here.''

''WHAT! My family, why?''

''Because, Edward,'' I began ,"looking at your file and the hits that have been tried on you, this is not luck. Someone close to you is feeding information to the other side and we need to find out who it is and why.''

''Fine.'' He let out a frustrated sigh. I smiled. . . I could almost smell the new paint on the walls of my new pad in London.

Speaking of which, "How much am I being paid to babysit him?'' I asked looking from my father to Carlisle. I could hear Edward mumbling, but I chose to ignore him.

''You'll receive six million today, and another six when they're dead.'' My father answered.

Twelve mill. . . that was like a million a week. Wow. . . I turned to Edward, ''Someone must actually like you.'' He flipped me the finger and moved to a door on his right.

"Where are you going?'' I asked, "What's behind that door?''

"I am going to the fucking bathroom, MOM." He said sarcastically, rolling his eyes, "You wanna come and hold it for me?'' He smirked, stepping closer to the door.

''No, darling, I don't have my tweezers with me,'' I said pretending to pat my pockets.

Again, he flipped me the finger and continued towards the bathroom. "This is gonna be fun,'' I said in my most sarcastic voice to no one in particular.

Once Twatward had finished in the bathroom, yes, I had returned to calling him Twatward because at the moment, it suited him. We took our seats and started to discuss plans. . .well I did.

"I'm going to need my other laptop, and a few more things. I packed light,'' I informed my father, "My presence was requested, immediately."

"What do you need that you can't buy here?'' Dad asked with a confused look on his face.

"Well for starters, I'm gonna need Alfies bed and some toys or he's gonna start chewing everything in sight. I'm also gonna need my throwing knives and shit.''

"Right. . .well, I'll have your brother go pick them up. Anything else?''

"Yeah, tell him he needs to pay the kid across the street for looking after Alfie, when I was away.''

"How much?''

"Two hundred,'' I said nonchalantly like it was nothing but pocket change to me.

''Fine. . .anything else?" He asked, frustratedly.

"Yeah,'' I turned to Edward, "I need you to get rid of the old guy outside.''

"Barry? No! He's been with the company for years," he said waving his hand toward the door like Barry was standing there.

''Then give him early retirement; either way he has to go,'' I turned to Charlie, "I want Aro.''

My father looked at me like I had asked him for one of his kidneys, "Look,'' I said, "You want him protected. I don't give a damn if he lives or dies. However, you on the other hand, do so...''

"Fine! I'll send him here at eight in the morning,'' My father said, somewhat disgruntled. I couldn't help but smile; I knew I would get my own way.

"Thank you."

"So, are we done now?'' Edward asked. I sat and thought if there was anything else I needed.

"Oh, Dad, I'm also gonna need my car. As much as I would like to use my bike, I don't think Edward's girlfriend would ride a bike.''

"No. . .she most certainly would not,'' Edward stated, "They're dangerous.'' I rolled my eyes at him and looked back to my father.

"I'll have Marcus bring it back for you.'' He stood up and placed a soft kiss on my head, "Be careful, Bells.'' I nodded as my father left the room with Carlisle.

I turned to Edward, "Shall we get me moved in, roomie?''

"Just for the record,'' Edward said, "I don't want you here.''

"Just for the record,'' I shot back, "I don't want to be here.'' With that, I turned and walked out of his office.

"Miss Stanley?" She looked up at me, "May I please have Edward's calendar and schedule for the next four weeks?" She looked at Edward, and I saw him nod out of the corner of my eye.

Just as she turned to leave, the buzzer for the door when off. Without looking, Miss Stanley opened the door, "I have a package for a Mr. E Cullen,'' the delivery man said.

Blondie went to sign for it when I had this strange feeling that something wasn't right. I turned to Edward, "Baby,'' he arched an eyebrow at me, "I think I left my purse in your office. Would you be a sweetheart and go get it for me?'' He looked like he wanted to tell me to fuck off, however when I gave him the _'look'_, you know the one, it's the _'go do as I fucking_ _say or I'm going to rip your balls off'_ look, every woman has. He knew there was no point in arguing with me.

Edward turned back toward his office and I turned to the delivery man. "Can I see what's in that package?''

"Ummm..." The delivery man started, "I don't think I'm allowed to do that.''

"And why is that?'' I asked, suspiciously.

"Because...Oh, fuck it!''

He whipped out his gun a second too late. I had pulled my gun and shot him in the head. Blondie screamed and ran toward Edward's office. My father and Carlisle re-appeared with Edward and Blondie. They all turned to look at me. I however, was pissed that Blondie showed such a blatant disregard for her bosses safety by just allowing anyone in here. She too would have to go.

"What the fuck happened!'' My father came over to stand next to me.

I bent down to see if this cunt had any ID on him. I found a wallet in his back pocket and took out his driver's licence.

"I can't believe you just shot the delivery man! You're a fucking psychopath! I will not be part of this,'' Blondie cried. She was shaking and glancing between all of us that was standing near the now, dead delivery man.

''This!'' I shouted as I waved my gun, that was still in my hand, at the man, "Is all your fucking fault!'' She took a sharp intake of breath and placed her hand to her chest, "If you had even bothered to check out his ID at the door, then none of this would have happened. All delivery men need to show ID when they walk into a building. It's to stop shit like this from happening and because you're a lazy fucking bitch, you allowed this to happen. Now pack your shit and don't ever come back.'' I walked up to her and stood right in front of her face, "If I ever find out you've mentioned this to anyone, I'll hunt you down myself. Do I make myself clear, _Miss Stanley?'' S_he nodded her head frantically and tried to move away.

Edward had a hold of her arm, "Listen, Miss Swan, I'll take all of your bullshit because as you so nicely put it, I don't have any other choice. However, you do not get to speak to my staff in that manner and you do not get to decide who will and will not work here,'' he said demandingly in a raised voice. He bent down so we were eye level, "Do I make myself clear, _Miss Swan?''_

"Crystal.'' I turned on my heel and walked away. As I headed for the door, I shouted back to my father, "Dad, have someone come and clean this up, and get Aro to bring Alfie to Edwards house.'' I didn't turn around to see if he agreed. I needed to get away from Edward because right now, I was gonna either kill him or fuck him and I wasn't sure which would come first.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I of course do NOT own Twilight or any of these characters. No copyright infringement is intended.**

The Twelve Week Hunt

Chapter 5

EPOV

I rolled over and turned the alarm off. I scrubbed my hands over my eyes and thought about the day to come. Bella would meet my family for the first time today and if I was honest, I was a bit worried. They can be too much sometimes, even for me and I've had to deal with them for the last 23 years.

I exhaled loudly, thinking about all the things that could go wrong. Bella pulling a gun on Jasper or fighting with Rose, which could be quite hot, actually.

I sighed, closing my eyes, telling myself that everything would be okay. Yeah right ... my life had turned to shit the past few months. Every time I left the house, I had to watch my back just in case someone tried to feed me to the fishes.

I laughed at my gangster reference...how did I get myself into this situation? I fucked some broad and all of a sudden, I was America's most wanted. I was lucky the police hadn't been involved. In fact, with all the attempts on my life, I was lucky they weren't successful; too many lives had been lost already. Two of my bodyguards had been killed trying to protect me and I didn't think I would be able to handle losing another one. Although, Bella seemed different; she was ruthless and determined. She had a fire about her; something told me she had never lost at anything, but I wouldn't know because, again, we didn't fucking speak. The only time we had spoken more than two words to each other, was in my office the first day I met her. I remembered the look in her eyes when she pointed that gun at me. She wouldn't have hesitated to pull the trigger. The strange thing was, I was so turned on that I had to go to the bathroom to adjust myself. She was snarky and had a smart mouth, I like that.

I rolled out of bed and stepped on Bella's dog; he was laying at the side of my bed. I chuckled and reach down to stroke him. He shifted to his back so I could rub his stomach. I had never been a person for pets, but I could understand why Bella loved this dog so much.

Once I had asserted myself with him, he seemed to accept me and for that I was glad because, this dog was fucking huge and I wouldn't enjoy being on the end of his bite.

I walked into my bathroom and turned on the shower. After brushing my teeth, I got myself showered and dressed. I decided to dress in my black jeans and blue sweater. I walked out of my bedroom with Alfie at my feet. I could hear Bella working out in the gym, so curiosity got the best of me and I stood looking through the crack in the door. Bella was boxing with the punching bag and Oh my... was she a sight.

She was wearing three quarter leggings and a white tank top that was now see through with sweat. She clearly wasn't wearing a bra and I could see her perfect round tits bouncing as she moved with the beat of the music coming from her iPhone. I had to pull myself away before I stormed in there to claim her, which would probably end with my demise. She would kill me with no questions asked and the dog was looking at me like he knew what I was thinking. He was gonna rip me a new one for it.

I entered the kitchen, made some coffee and toast. I was just about to sit down to eat when Bella came in. She had covered herself with a jacket that matched her leggings and I did a mental pout, "Oh, hey, you're up," she said as she walked toward the fridge.

"Yeah, you want something to eat?" I had to get my mind off the vision in my head; her luscious tits, wet with sweat and her nipples visibly desirable.

"No, I'm gonna take a shower and get dressed,'' she replied, however she looked like she had something to say to me first, so I nodded and waited.

"Ermmm...Edward," I knew it. She was gonna try and back out of this. I had been expecting it since my mother pleaded with me to come to dinner so she could meet Bella. "Wha...what should I wear to dinner?" Okay, I wasn't expecting that.

"It's only dinner with my family, Bella; wear what you want," I said a little shocked. She nodded her head, but I could tell she was still worried, "Bella, just put on some jeans and a sweater; I'm wearing this," I said pointing to my attire.

She looked me up and down,"Really?" I nodded, unsure whether I should be offended or not, "Okay."

"Why don't we stop by the store on the way to my parents house and get a bottle of wine to go with dinner?"

"That sounds good; couples do things like that all the time, don't they?" She asked, looking a little unsure of what couples do.

"That's what my brother and his fiancé do," I said as Bella sat back down to talk to me. Okay, this was new; we hadn't done this before.

"What's your brothers name?" She asked, looking to curious for her own good.

"I have two; a younger one, his name's Jasper. He and his fiancé, Alice, are due to be married on Christmas Eve and I have an older brother, Jake."

"Yeah, I remembered you had two brothers, but couldn't remember their names." I looked at her confused._ Did we know each other? _She must have seen that question on my face, "Not long after my Mom left, we moved to the same street as your family. I never really knew you, however, you felt the need to pull my pants down in the middle of the store one day for no reason. I never really went out much and when I was about fifteen, I started to hang at my Dads club." Oh, now I remember her. Jake had dared me to do it and I wanted to impress my big brother, so I did it, without question.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you." She didn't look like she cared about it, to be honest, so I dropped the subject.

Since she was in a talkative mood this morning I decided to ask a question of my own, "Bella, what is it you actually do for a living?" She looked like she wanted to tell me to fuck off and mind my own business, but again, she surprised me.

"I'm an Assassin; I kill for money."

I wasn't surprised with her honesty; she seemed like the kind of person who would die with a normal nine to five job. I just nodded my head and looked away.

"Does that intimidate you, Edward?'' She asked with a coy smile. _Was she flirting with me?_

I decided to play along and see where this went, "What if it did?"

She stood up from the table, walked to me and leaned down towards my ear and whispered, "Then I would be very disappointed in you." With that, she straightened up and walked off toward her bedroom. Maybe the next twelve weeks weren't going to be as bad as I first thought.

*****************TTWH*********************************TTWH***********

TWO fucking hours... that's how long I had been waiting for her to get dressed. Two fucking hours! "BELLA! Are you gonna be ready any time soon? My parents are getting old. By the time we get there, they'll be fucking dead!"

"You'll be six feet under by night fall, Cullen, if you don't shut your fucking mouth!" She shouted back to me. I had come to the conclusion that Bella was sexy as long as her fucking mouth wasn't moving.

Finally, she walked out of her bedroom; she looked amazing. She had on skin tight leggings with a grey sweater that hung off one shoulder and some heels that made her feet look extremely lickable. _Man! I think I needed to get laid._ _Since when were feet lickable?_ Getting laid was what got me in this shit, in the first place. My cock needed to stay wrapped up for a while, "If you continue looking at me like that, Edward, I'll cut your dick off and feed it to Alfie." My rock hard cock was now soft. Like I said, she was sexy before she opened her mouth.

We stopped off at the store before heading to my parents. Bella was driving; we had taken her Aston Martin. Aro was setting up all the new security at my place and we thought it would be best that we drove ourselves. Only my Mom and Dad knew about the price that was currently on my head; only dad knew about Bella. Mom had been nagging me to settle down, even before all this shit happened, so we decided to let her have some happiness.

We pulled up to my parents house and left the car, "Nice place," Bella commented.

"Yeah, my grandfather built it as a wedding present for my Mom and Dad," I replied to her comment.

Bella didn't say anything and I could tell that she was getting nervous again. I knocked on the door and waited. Bella looked at me confused, "Why not just walk in?"

"Mom was kidnapped before I was born, held for ransom. Since then, the door remains locked. She'll look on the cameras before she answers to anyone ... even us."

Before Bella could say another word the door flew open, "Edward! Baby you're here!" My Mom screamed in my ear.

I returned her hug before stepping away, "Mom, this is Bella, my girlfriend." _Fuck,that_ _sounded … strange._

"Hi, Mrs. Cullen, it's wonderful to finally meet you," Bella said to my Mom and I wondered where the bitch had gone that was threatening to cut off my dick?

"Oh, hush now, please call me Esme," my Mom said as she pulled Bella into one of her death hugs. When she finally let go, I put my arm round Bella's waist. She never made a move; it was like she expected it.

"Come in, come in. It's getting cold out here. The weather man said it might snow tonight." Mom ushered us into the foyer.

"Well, it is December, Mom." Fuck! Bella's going to be here for Christmas. _Do I need to get_ _her something? _Mind you, I might not be alive by then, but I'll keep those thoughts away for today and enjoy the time with my family.

"Edward, everyone's in the dining room. Why don't you take Bella in there and introduce her while I check on dinner?" I nodded as my mother smiled at Bella and headed toward the kitchen.

As we walked in, all conversation stopped. I smiled and put my hand on the small of her back, I could feel the butt of her gun sticking out of her pants, fuck if my dick wasn't rock hard now. I leaned in, making it look like I was kissing her hair and whispered to her, "Game face on." She looked down at her feet and gave me a very small nod.

"Everyone," I started, "this is Bella. Bella this is my father, Carlisle," I said as I nodded toward my father.

Bella moved forward, "It's very nice to meet you, Mr. Cullen."

"Please, Bella, call me Carlisle," my father said as he placed a kiss on Bella's hand. She blushed at him... FUCKING BLUSHED for my father! _What the fuck? Wait? Why did I_ _care? _I decided to push that thought aside and come back to it later. I had enough shit on my plate at the moment without dealing this as well.

"This," I started again, "is my youngest brother, Jasper." I used my hand to gesture toward him.

Jasper stood up to shake Bella's hand, "Hi, Bella, how you doin'?'' Jasper gave her a flirtatious smile.

"I'm good, thanks," Bella replied.

Jasper continued, "This is my fiancé, Alice."

"Hi, Bella, it's nice to finally meet you." Alice smiled widely at her.

"Hi, Alice. Congratulations on your engagement. Edward tells me you're due to be married on Christmas Eve?" _Wow! She does listen, after all._

"Yes, we are and we hope that you'll be able to make it?" Alice asked, with hopefulness in her voice.

"I'll have to see what Edward thinks, but I would be more than happy to celebrate your day with you."_ Where the fuck has all this shit come from? _She wasn't nice like that to me, again, why did I care?

"Edward, why don't you and Bella take a seat?" Dad hopped up from his seat, "Here, let me take your coats," My father said. I took off my jacket as did Bella, revealing her beautiful tanned skin.

Just then, my older brother walked in and stopped in his tracks, "Jake, this is Bella, my girlfriend. Bella, this is Jake, my eldest brother." Jake nodded at her once and sat down with the rest of us.

"So," Alice began, "how did you two meet?"

"We met at a function held by my office," Bella answered.

"Oh, yeah?" Jake said, "And what exactly is it that you do for a living, Bella?"

"I work in Real Estate," Bella responded.

"Really? Real Estate?" Jake queried, "Well, then I need to find me a job in real estate. If you can afford a hundred thousand dollar car, I'm definitely in the wrong business."

Before I could even process what Jake was implying, Bella had already responded, "I deal drugs on the side. Also, when I'm short of cash, I dabble in prostitution."

I was barely able to hold in my laugh as Bella continued looking at Jake without a notion of humor on her face. _"Everyone, meet Bella, the Bitch,"_ I thought to myself. This dinner should be fun.

I looked to my father as he burst out laughing, then everyone joined in, except Jake. I didn't understand what his problem was. We never really clicked, me and my eldest brother, there was always something about him that I didn't like. Even though, I would lay my life on the line for him because he was my brother. I knew he would never do the same for me.

Just as Jake was about to comment, a booming laugh could be heard. That could only be one person, "What's up bitches?" My cousin Emmett had arrived, "Hey, Eddie, you made it! Look what you brought with you. Who's this fine looking thing?" Just then, Rose appeared and slapped him on the back of the head. I felt Bella stiffen beside me_. Shit; I hoped she_ _would shoot him._ "Ouch! Baby, what was that for?" Rose and Emmett had a love hate relationship; she was always smacking him for something.

"Because sometimes Emmett, you really are a knob head." Rose rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Emmett pouted, "Look, Edward brought fresh meat." Turning the attention back to me and Bella, Rose seemed to pale as her eyes moved from Bella to me and back again.

"Hi, I'm Bella, Edward's girlfriend. And you are...?" Bella asked and by this time, Rose seemed to return to normal.

"Hi, Bella, I'm Rose. This is my boyfriend, Emmett," she introduced and held her hand out to shake Bella's.

"Emmett is our cousin," I informed, Bella. She smiled and shook his hand.

Just then, Bella's phone started to ring, "It's my Dad," She explained, "I should get this." As she stood up and walked out of the room, I watched her ass the whole way. Rose said something about needing to pee, but I was too busy to understand what she said.

Emmett looked curious, "Edward, what's Bella's last name?"

Not thinking anything of it, I answered, "Swan, why?"

"Erm...no reason." Something wasn't right here and I knew it. I was just about to get up to see where Bella had gone when Mom entered the room announcing that dinner was ready.

"I'll go fetch Bella," I offered.

"I think she's outside on the phone, dear," Mom informed me.

I headed towards to front door that was open slightly; I heard voices outside, "Bella, what the fuck are you doing here?"

"Me? What the fuck are you doing here, Rose?" I heard a little bit of anger in their voices. That only peeked my curiosity.

I was wondering what the fuck was going on and before I opened the door to step outside, "Dude!" Emmett said, "We need to talk, but not here and not now.''_ Fuck!_

_So What did you all think of Edward? Still the dick you thought? Let me know. _

_As normal a massive thanks to Loopy Lou and DreamofRob10 for been their when I needed them. _


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own anything but the plot**

The Twelve Week Hunt

Chapter 6

"Thank you for having me for dinner, Esme, it was delicious." I said as we stood on the porch waiting to leave, "It was lovely meeting all of you." I said to the group.

"Bella, you'll have to come to my bachelorette party next weekend," Alice suggested. She was nice...I liked her a lot. She was small with jet black hair that was tied to one side in a loose pony tail with bangs like mine, swept to the side. I could see what Jasper saw in her. She was absolutely beautiful. I thought about what my dad said, _'blending in to the family'._

What better way to find out things. Alcohol always loosens the tongue, "Sure, sounds good Alice. You have my number, so text me the details and I'll be there."

As Edward and I moved towards the car, Emmett caught up with us, "Where are you going now?"

"We need to head over to my Dad's club," I answered, "I think you and Rose should come with us." Edward looked at me surprised. I was about to explain when my phone rang again... it was Aro. He was at the house, sorting out the new security system. I think he was just glad not be working the doors in this weather... it was freezing out here.

"What's up?" Was my answering tone.

''We got problems, Bella." I sighed... this is why I didn't want to do this whole protection thing... too much fucking hassle.

"Right, I'll be there in thirty minutes." I hung up and turned to Emmett just as Rose reached us, "I need to go back to the house. There's some problems with the new security system. You take Edward; I'll meet you at Charlie's. It shouldn't take too long." Emmett nodded and moved towards his white Jeep.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Edward asked, snidely. He looked irritated when I looked over at him, unbelieving that he chose now to speak.

"Oh...so now you decide to speak? I thought you lost that ability during dinner? And quite frankly no, you don't get a say. Your safety is my number one priority at the moment 'cause I want to get paid at the end of this. And in order for me to get paid, you still have to be breathing. So, get your fine ass in the Jeep and do as you're told!"

"You wanna know something, Bella? You're a fucking bitch, sometimes."

"Try all the time, Edward." I started walking to my car and abruptly stopped to turn and look at him, "Here's a little something for you to know, don't ever think that I'm here to be your friend 'cause I'm not. I'm here so that, in twelve weeks time, you'll still be alive. Now quit arguing with me and get in the FUCKING CAR!" I shouted, pointing at Emmett's Jeep. _Why did he have to pick a fight over every single thing? _I continued to walk towards my Aston. I was fucking seething at his childishness. I would love to just punch him in the head... just once.

I watched as Emmett pulled away and headed toward Charlie's. It wasn't far from here, so it shouldn't take too long. I'll have to call my dad and let him know what's happening. I couldn't let Edward come back to the house with me 'cause if this was some sort of ambush, I would need to protect us both. I couldn't allow that happen when I didn't know what situation I was walking into.

I dialled my father's number and waited for him to pick up, "Bells, are you on your way yet?"

"No...there's been a problem at the house, so I'm heading back there. Edward's on his way to the club with Rose and his cousin Emmett," I explained as I stuck my key into the ignition and pressed the button for my car to start.

''Why the fuck did you let him go with them for? Can they protect him?'' For some reason, he seemed pissed off at the fact that I would just let Edward out of my sight.

"Yeah...Rose is more than capable. You know I wouldn't just send him off with just anyone, do you? I know I haven't done this before, Dad, but Jesus! Give me some god damn credit." My father's inability to think I'm trustworthy, is starting to piss me off.

"Okay, okay. How long till you get here?" He said, snapping at me.

" shouldn't be long." I hung up on him, not giving him a chance to spew any more antics at me.

Rose would protect Edward. He's Emmett's family and she's been doing the protecting since long before I got here. I couldn't believe they've been protecting him all this time. I was shocked when she walked in behind Emmett looking as beautiful as ever, with her silky blond hair and bright blue eyes. I'm in no way gay, but...yeah, I would if I was.

I recalled the conversation from earlier at Carlisle and Esme's house.

'_Bella, what the fuck are you doing here?'' _

''_Me? What the fuck are you doing here, Rose?'' _

''_Oh my god. You're here to kill Edward, aren't you?''_

'' _No, stupid. I'm here to protect him and answer my question... what the fuck are you doing here? You're gonna blow it.'' _

"_Look, I've been here since the beginning. Emmett and I've been dating for years. He knows about the shop and what I do. He came to me a few months ago saying he had just witnessed Edward being shot at and wanted to know if I could find out any information. I contacted Jenkins and asked him to look into ASAP. Anyway, he came back to tell me that Edward had a price on his head of eight mill. All 'cause he fucked some chick with daddy issues and now daddy wants blood. So we decided to play ghost. We followed him around and tried to help out when we could. We couldn't save the guards, but we got a few of the bad guys that were seconds away from finishing Edward,'' she explained as I looked at her incredulously. _

''_Edward doesn't know that you've had his back this whole time? How unobservant is he?'' I asked, shaking my head. _

''_No, he has no idea. Emmett said it would add to the worries he already had.'' I nodded my head in understanding. He would take stupid unnecessary risks if he thought that this family were at any risk of being harmed. _

Esme then came out to let us know that dinner was ready. We didn't get another chance to speak, but something told me they weren't going to back off and it would help having Rose on our side. Rose is an arms dealer.._My arms dealer_! She sells everything from knives to sniper rifles. I wouldn't say we were friends, but I knew that I could trust her. She also has a nail salon on the high street. There's an apartment upstairs that she has converted into a store where you can buy almost anything. I send my guns and knives there to be cleaned and sharpened. I also buy all my bullets from her. Like I said... I trust her.

I pulled into Edwards driveway, noticing Aro waiting for me. Edward's house was beautiful. It was one of those houses that was built for families with children. It had a nice sized front lawn with flowers and a huge water fountain. Inside was just as gorgeous; all the walls were white and the carpet in the front room was cream. There was flat screen TV in every room and a sound system to die for. I loved my music and I loved it loud. Usually I would sing in the shower, when I'm cooking and any time really, but I didn't feel comfortable exposing that side of me at the moment. It was something I had always kept to myself. I sang at _Charlie's_ a few times but nothing big.

As I stepped out of the car, Aro came over to me. I had made him head of security at the house and also at Edwards work. He was overseeing all the new systems that had been installed at his office and also at the house.

"What happened?" I asked as soon as I got out of my car.

"Firstly, we need your eye scan for the control room and Alfie bit one of the workmen." _Great! Just what I needed. _

I went into the house and did the eye scan. I would be the only one to have access to the control room. I had no idea if Edward would try to sneak out, but at least this way, he can't turn off the security. Call me paranoid, but someone tried to kill him not three days ago and I really don't think he understands the importance of all this.

Being on Derrens' shit list was like dancing with the devil himself.

After the scan had been completed, I moved toward the back garden where the workman was that had been bitten. I could see from here that it was just a scratch and no skin had been pierced. As I walked toward him, he held his hands up in surrender, "It was my fault," he said, "I was teasing him and someone shouted me, so when I looked away and he took his chance. There is no harm done... just a nip."

He was an older man around fifty, round and chubby with a kind smile. Sweet guy, I thought, ''Are you sure you're okay? He has a nasty bite but it looks like he was just giving you a warning."

''No, it was all my fault, honestly. I have two dogs at home and I forget that not all dogs are friendly towards strangers like mine." He seemed sincere with his explanation.

''No, he has a problem with anyone he doesn't know." I chuckled, "Oh, and my dad.'' I laughed; the man laughing with me.

"Right, well, I better get going." The man waved me off and continued to work on the cameras.

"Bella." I heard from behind me and turned to see Aro, "your father had your bike dropped off this morning after you left and also the new car arrived. They're both in the garage." He explained as he gestured toward the garage area.

I changed direction, heading toward the garage, "Thanks Aro. Keep up the good work." Aro didn't want any trouble, he liked to keep his head down.

I went into the garage and looked at the new SUV. It was bullet proof with dark tinted windows to hide whomever was inside. I had a contact in New York who rushed this through for me only if I agreed to go on a date with him when he is next in Seattle.

Fucker was shit scared of flying, so I knew it wouldn't happen in the next twelve weeks.

I moved toward my bike; this was my baby. It was bought as a present for my twenty first birthday from my uncle Seth. He was my Mom's brother and even though she left us, he never did. He is the reason I am an Assassin. He was my teacher and my guide; teaching me everything I needed to know and he taught me it all in my father's basement at the club.

I ran back to the house to get changed into my leathers. _Fuck it! I was riding._ I only managed to ride when I was back home and right now, I needed the buzz. I was bored of this already and it had only been three days. I was missing the thrill of the chase and the adrenaline of the kill. I needed to ride.

I was changed into my black leather pants and jacket with my Christian Louboutin knee high boots, in no time at all. I made my way back through the house with a few cat calls, which made me feel good, "Shorty, where the fuck you going dressed like that?" Of course Aro would notice my change of clothes.

"I'm going to meet Edward at Charlie's. I decided to take my bike." Aro started laughing, ''What? What the hell's so funny?''

''They're going to shit a brick," he said, raising his eyebrows at me.

"Who?" I really didn't give a shit who saw me riding my bike. They could deal with it.

''Edward and your father," Aro said, continuing to laugh. I didn't have time for this. I needed to get going.

I took one last look at my bike. God... it was sexy. A Black Ducati 848 Dark Stealth and...wow; the best birthday present ever. I had to make sure to call Seth and thank him, again. Yes, the bike was over a year old and I called him every time I see it, but just WOW... I love it.

That reminded me of another call that I needed to make, so I pulled my phone out again and pushed speed dial two, "Jenkins speaking."

"It's Cat... I need a search on Jacob Cullen, Jasper Cullen and Alessandria Whitlock and I need it for tomorrow,'' I requested. He and everyone else I have ever done a job for, knew me as Catherine Harris.

''Date of birth?"

"I don't fucking know, that's your job. They were born in Seattle. Email me when you're done." I hung up after that, unable to wait any longer. My father was going to have a bitch fit if I kept him waiting any longer. I was surprised he hadn't been blowing up my phone already.

I swung my leg over the bike and hopped on, putting on my helmet, plugged my iPhone into the lead coming from the helmet and pressed play on the app for my music. After I put it in the arm pocket on my jacket, _Guns N' Roses, Sweet Child O'_ _Mine, _came blaring though the speakers in my helmet and all of a sudden, my mood shifted. I felt like I could take on the world.

I kick started the bike and revved the engine, feeling the vibrations between my thighs. I accelerated out of the garage door, down the drive and onto the street. There was no better feeling than this...I craved it.

Because of the speed of the bike and the lack of traffic, I was at my father's club in twenty minutes. I dismounted my bike, took off my helmet and walked to my father's office. The club was closed, so I didn't see anyone on the way to his office. I knocked once and entered, "How nice of you to join us," My father said. I rolled my eyes at him as he looked me up and down, "Have you been out dressed like that, Bella?''

I looked blankly at him. Was he being sarcastic, again? ''Erm..yeah, I decided to bring my bike."

''Wel...well," he stuttered, "I don't think you should wear that, ever again." I shook my head, laughing at him. _ Was he actually being serious? What the fuck was wrong_ _with what I was wearing?_

I looked at Rose then Emmett. They both looked like they were trying hard not to laugh. Looking at Edward, he looked like he was about to explode. I saw that look earlier today when I emerged from my room. This was perverted the Edward.

His eyes were smouldering and hooded. He looked like he wanted to rip my clothes off and fuck me right here and now.

As that thought entered my head, I was suddenly very damp. I needed to get laid.

As my father cleared his throat, I turned to look at him, but he wasn't looking at me, he was looking at Edward, who was still eyeing me up.

"If you carry on looking at my niece like that boy, I'll remove your eyes and send them to your mother... special delivery.'' I turned to see Seth standing in the doorway of my father's office.

I squealed like a little girl and ran to him enveloping him in a hug, ''Seth! What're you doing here?''

"That's why I called you here, Bella. We've received some new information on Derren, but first I needed you to tell me the story with these two," he said pointing at Rose and Emmett. I explained who Rose was, what she did and how they ended up knowing about the situation. Edward was shocked and a quite upset that they had kept this from him, but when Emmett explained why, he said he understood and thanked them both for looking out for him. _Huh!_ He wasn't a complete asshole then, but I already knew that from this morning when he tried to reassure me about dinner.

''Well," Seth started, '"I had a call from Derren yesterday, asking me to take out Cullen. I knew I had heard that name somewhere before, but couldn't place it. I flew out here to do the job. I needed to gather some Intel on him, so I came to your father, knowing he would've heard about the hit; seeing as it was on his door step. That's when he told me that in order to get to Cullen, I would need to go though you first, Bella."

''What's the price at now?'' I asked, knowing that if it continued to rise, there would be more people on our ass.

''Fourteen million bucks," he said, crossing his arms over his chest and eying Edward.

''Wha..what?'' Edward stuttered, ''Fourteen Mill for me?''

''Yep and turning this job down would be a hefty pay cut for me," Seth said, "But, I can't go against my girl. She'd probably kill me anyway," He said with a proud look in his eyes.

"This isn't good...at all,'' I said, "As long as the price continues to rise, the more people will be out for blood. The way I look at it, old school hit men won't come after you unless they're asked to do so. So, that gives us something."

''Why the old ones?" Emmett asked, ''I don't understand.''

"Old timers are the best, Emmett. They wait and wait for the right time. They can be known to wait months for the right moment. The young ones aren't so calculated; they rush in without thinking about it because for them, it's all about the money. The quicker they finish the job, the quicker they get paid. They get sloppy, which will buy us some time when we need it."

''The sexy blond is right,'' Seth began; it looked like Emmett might say something about that comment, but thought better of it. I needed to think... protecting wasn't my thing, but right now, I needed to think like an assassin. _What would I do?_ _What would_ _be my first move?_

I pulled my phone out and dialled Aro, he answered the first ring, ''What's up Shorty?''

''I need you to hack into the airline databases and see if you can see any strange activity. Any one way tickets with only carry-on luggage. Cross reference them with any known hit men and let me have a list. I need this by tonight, Aro. Do you have enough time?''

''Sure, I'll get onto it now," he confirmed before we both ended our call.

I started pacing the room; there had to be more to this than Edward said. Nobody puts a price of fourteen mill out there just because he fucked his daughter. I needed to know what was really going on. I needed...I needed...I needed a fucking smoke, that's what I needed.

''Give me one of your smokes, Rose," I demanded, turning to her. She dipped her hand into her pocket and pulled out a packet of cigarettes and a lighter. I took one out and lit it. As I inhaled and blew out the smoke, I could feel myself relaxing. Just then the door opened.

''Boss, we have a situation downstairs.'' My father stood and turned the television on. It showed a picture of the front of the building and around ten men just stood waiting. At first glance they looked like they were waiting for the club to open, but as I looked more closely, I could tell that they were here for him...for Edward.

''They're here," I said in a sing-song voice.

The fun was truly about to start.

THANK YOU to everyone who has reviewed, the response to that last chapter was amazing. I love you all.

Thank you to LoopyLou and DreamofRob10 for the continued support they give me and also make my mess readable x

Love and Hugs Mason


	7. Chapter 7

The Twelve Week Hunt

Chapter 7

I stood watching the television screen in my father's office. _What the fuck am I going_ _to do?_

First thing is, I need to get Edward out of here and fast. These were not hit men; they were little boys trying to be men. Local thugs trying to make a name for themselves, which means that they were sloppy and likely get innocent people hurt. That only made them far more dangerous._Think Bella... think!_

''Dad, do you still have your SUV in the underground garage?'' If we could make it to the garage, I knew we could get Edward out before they realized he was gone.

''Yeah... here take the keys,'' he said as he walked back to his desk to retrieve them.

He tossed them to me, but I passed them to Emmett, ''Emmett, take Edward and Rose and go get in the SUV." I turned back to my father, ''You need to take them down and watch their backs just in case." With no questions asked, he nodded once.

"Where you going Bella? You don't sound like your coming with us," Edward asked in a small childlike voice. _Did he care about me?_ _Or was he just worried that his ass would be exposed?_

"I'm gonna need to get these thugs off your tail. Once they see the SUV coming up from the garage, they'll know it's you. Which reminds me. . . who'd you tell about coming here?"

"No one." He looked confused, "I didn't even know until we left my mom's and I never spoke to anyone on the way." He didn't seem like he was lying to me and Rose was nodding along in agreement. _Then how did they know where to find him and so quickly? _

Then it struck me..."Edward, take off your shoes."

''What! Are you kidding me? What the fuck do my shoes have to do with anything?''

"Do I look like I'm fucking kidding around here? Take off your fucking shoes! God-dammit Edward, why do you feel the need to fight me on everything?" He was frustrating the hell out of me and I was about to knock the shit out of him.

''Why do you feel the need to be so fucking bossy? I'm fucking sick of you telling me what to do. You're getting on my fucking last nerve!"

I snapped . . . in a split second before he could react, I had him pinned against the wall. My arm across his neck, restricting his ability to speak, which was no bad thing at the moment, "I'm doing this to save your fucking life, you ungrateful fucking bastard."

As I lessened my hold on him, he laughed, a humorless laugh, "No, Bella, don't make out like you're doing this out of the kindness of your heart. You're being fucking paid for it," he spat as he pushed me away._ I didn't have time for his petulant bullshit._

"We'll discuss this later," I said, pointing at him.

"Bella, I'm not letting you be the bait; I'm coming with you," Rose said. I nodded my head in agreement, knowing that this made sense.

"Edward, I need you to take off everything you have on at the moment. You can leave your boxers on." I smiled at him. He looked like he wanted nothing more than to shoot me where I stood.

He took off his jacket and dropped it to the floor. Next was his sweater, and by this time, I could feel my temperature rising. _Was it getting warm in here?_ I thought to myself. I couldn't take my eyes from Edward's chest. He was toned and tanned with broad shoulders. I imagined running my hands up his chest and through his hair.

I continued to stare as he undid the zipper on his jeans. Oh! Mother have mercy... he had tight Calvin Klein boxers on. My eyes continued to travel all the way down his body, taking it all in and wished I could lick and suck every single part of it.

"See something you like Miss Swan?'' Edward asked me. I was broken from my daze, feeling my blush rising, giving me away to the whole room.

I heard Rose giggle at me. I narrowed my eyes at her causing her to stop immediately.

"You think he's being tracked Bella?'' My uncle Seth asked.

I nodded, "It's the only way they could know where he is," I responded, "I'll take his cloths and dump them if I get time. Edward, I'm gonna need your watch, also. You need to wear nothing but your boxers until we resolve this." He exhaled loudly, letting me know that he disapproved. I however, thought it was genius. For the last three days, I've been waiting to get a peek at him_. Guess who's gonna be starring in my next shower fantasy?_

He reluctantly handed me his watch. Seth spoke up next, ''Bella, I'll go first and Emmett can follow me out. You can then take the rear. We need to head some place safe."

''You can go to my house. I have a built in panic room. Bells, you still have your keys?'' My father asked, looking up at me.

''Yes," I replied, glad that my father had recently moved, so we were no were near Edward's parents house "Right now, we need to head out before they start to rip down the club... or worse.'' Everyone made their way towards the door.

My father stopped me, "I have a bad feeling about this Bells, keep your eyes open."

"I will, dad," I agreed before Charlie made his way out the door with the others. I turned to see Edward still standing there. He hadn't moved.

Suddenly, he came towards me, my back hit the wall and his lips attached themselves to mine. I was shocked and about to push him away, to beat the fuck out of him, but my mouth started to move with his. I slipped my arms round his neck, my hands instinctively went to his hair. His hands had a mind of their own and moved around my waist and down to my ass. I brought my legs up and wrapped them round his waist. When the kiss deepened, I moaned into his mouth.

"Erm... guys.'' That was Rose's voice, "We need to go. The guys are waiting for you downstairs,'' she said with a hint of laughter in her voice.

Edward looked at me and gave me one of the sexiest smirks I had ever seen, "Just in case I don't see you again," he said with hooded eyes.

I looked at him confused by his words. _Does he think I'll fail him? I never fail!_

"We'll continue this later,'' I said in a low voice so that only he would hearas I unwrapped myself from him, "You need to go. Tell Emmett to text me when you're about to emerge from the garage. You need to keep low on the seats; the car is bullet proof, but just be safe, okay? No stupid risks... no heroics." He brought his hand up to the side of my face, gently caressing it. He needed to leave now or I was just going to say fuck it, remove my clothes and fuck him right here and now.

''Edward, you need to leave." I said, again. My voice sounding husky and nothing like my own. He walked away without a backwards glance at me. I took in a ragged breath. Rose was still standing there waiting for me. She never said a word and for once, I was glad, "Give me one of your smokes, please." She handed the pack to me and I lit us both one. I picked up all of Edwards things and put them in one of my dad's gym bags that was laying around.

We made our way toward the front of the building where the men were just milling around. To anyone else it looked like they were waiting for the club to open, but to me... I knew better.

"Just play along with me Rose,'' I instructed to her.

''Okay,'' she agreed as we headed towards the front door.

"Laugh with me." I instructed, again, as I opened the door that led us out to the street where my bike was parked. We went into the street laughing at nothing but making out like we were having a conversation.

''Excuse me, ladies?'' Some guy asked us. I turned to get a good look at him. He was tall, with blond curly hair and unshaven. He had to be taking some sort of drug; his eyes were as wide as saucers.

''What?'' I asked him as I passed my spare helmet to Rose and started to put mine on.

''Do you know an Edward Cullen?"

I looked at him blankly, "No, sorry, I've only lived here for about six months, so...''

''What about you?'' He looked over, asking Rose.

''No, we moved here together. We're room-mates.'' Good thinking, Rose.

"Is there anyone else inside?'' He asked. When he looked down, I noticed he was holding a hand held tracking device. It was an old one that took a few seconds to update. Any minute now, they would know that I had the tracker in the bag.

"I don't think so... The boss is out of town at a wedding this weekend and the cleaning staff left about four hours ago. We were just practicing for tonight," I explained. My iPhone beeped, alerting me to a text message.

_**Ready to go when you are – S**_

I typed a quick message back.

_**E was being tracked, head out now – B**_

I swung my leg over and started my bike. I revved the engine letting Rose know it was time to go. She was just getting ready to hop on when the slime ball grabbed her by the arm and stopped her, ''Wait a minute'' He demanded, looking at the screen on the device. Confusion crossed his face and I knew he was trying to work out how Edward's tracker location could be right in front of him, with no Edward in sight.

The drugs must've numbed his ability to think this one through properly. This would give me a few precious moments, but not much more. He had caught on to what was going on and we had run out of time.

I threw the gym bag at him that had the tracker in it. This momentarily shocked him, allowing Rose enough time to deliver a perfect kick to his balls. She hopped on behind me backwards, her back to mine. She pulled both of her guns out, but kept them hidden. She was a girl after my own heart. _Maybe I could work with her again. _

I accelerated hard just as I saw Seth and the SUV emerge from the garage. I activated the speakers in both helmets so I could speak with Rose, ''What's the situation back there?''

''Three cars, two bikes. Bella, we need to get off this public road. It won't be long till they start shooting. I don't think they know why they're chasing us. All they heard was that dickhead shout... Get them!" She was right... they would get frustrated, but they won't be able to catch us on this. With my driving skills and them more than likely firing shots at us, randomly, they didn't have a chance in hell.

"Rose, hold on." I took a sharp left, recognizing the area. We were near my old high school. Luckily it was Sunday and no one would be there, ''We're going to a nearby school, Rose. Once we get down to the far end of the parking lot, I want you to shoot like your life fucking depended on it, okay?''

"Got it. How long till we're there, Bella?"

"I can see the school now... why?''

"I don't think...FUCK! Bella, duck your fucking head." I did as she said. That was a first for me.

Just then, a bullet came whizzing by me. Shit! I hit the gates hard, speeding towards the far end of the parking lot. _Fuck... I hope this works._

''Rose, hold on. When we stop, fucking shoot and don't stop till you run out of bullets.'' I spun the bike to the left knowing that it would bow to my command just like always. I pulled on the brakes, skidding to a stop at a ninety degree angle. I put my foot on the ground to steady myself. Rose had already opened fire before the bike even stopped. I whipped out my nine and took hold of the situation. All three cars were coming towards us. They were using the bikes as outriders.

While Rose claimed the biker on the right. After two missed shots, I blew the tire on the first car causing it to spin out of control.

Rose, being trigger happy, moved to the next car. One shot was all it took for her to take the driver out. A bullet right between the eyes; my favourite sort of kill.

I took out the other outrider, causing his bike to crash into the side of the last car when he fell off. This caused the last car to stop. I quickly revved the engine, again, letting Rose know we needed to get out of here. She turned herself around so her front was now pressed to my back. I took off and as I passed the third car, I felt like my life was suddenly in slow motion. When I looked at the driver, I saw the coldest ice blue eyes. I hadn't seen eyes like this in a long time. He watched me pass and I knew... I knew who it was... Riley Biers.

Fuck! If Riley was after Cullen, I had some major problems. Riley was my kryptonite. He knew how to hurt me. He was the only person I had allowed to ever get close to me. He had hurt me in ways I had never known were possible. Riley Biers was the sole reason I became an assassin. I convinced everyone this is what I was made to do. I even convinced myself after a while, but this was not the case. I hadn't thought about him in so long. I had blocked him out of my mind, throwing myself into my work to become a different person. I didn't want to be reminded of the person I was when I was with him. That girl was a stranger and now... dead to me. Just like I wished that he was.

I headed back to my fathers house with more unwanted thoughts of Riley. I thought I loved him when I was sixteen. He was twenty-three when I first met him. He was my first and put everything I had into that relationship. I gave up all my friends, distanced myself from my brothers. To me, my world began and ended with him. However, he didn't feel the same about me. I was slapped, kicked, punched and beaten. He didn't care where the injuries were. It wasn't like anyone who cared would see me and step in.

One day, I turned up at his apartment. I didn't usually like to visit there. It was smelly and in a really bad neighborhood, but I loved to surprise him. However, it was me who was in for a surprise. He told me that I wasn't good enough for him. I was ugly, dirty and a whore. He spat in my face and said I disgusted him with one last backhand across the face. He left me a broken mess on the floor. In time, I started to physically heal and I realized that my relationship with him had been all wrong. All my pain turned to anger. The woman that stands before you today, was created because of a man and for that, I'm very thankful. I always vowed that I would take that bastard out and I planned on living up to that promise.

Now he was back and I'm one pissed off bitch. All the rage and anger I thought I had buried all those years ago, came to the surface full force. I will kill him if its the last thing I do. As I stand and watch the life ebb from his body, my face will be the last thing that he sees.

**As usual I would like to say a huge thank you to everyone who has added this to receive updates and those who have taken the time to review, you have no idea how excited I get when a new review pops up in my inbox. **

**HUGE thanks to Loopylou with out her input I would be fucked, and also to DreamofRob10, she is my beta and is doing a fantastic job at it. **

**Speaking of DreamofRob10 she has a brillient new fic out called Ghostly Double, if you love True Blood then you WILL love this, trust me. **

**Hope you enjoyed and I will speak to you soon x x**

**Love and Hugs Mason x xx **


	8. Chapter 8

It is Saturday morning and I'm lying in bed wishing that it wasn't. It was Alice's bachelorette party tonight the theme was Burlesque, not my sort of thing however I needed to 'integrate' with the family although it seems pointless now. After our little performance in my father's office Edward had gone back to treating me like I had rabies or something, we don't talk to each other unless one of his friends or family was around and when we do speak we argued like kids. Yesterday we argued about him going to my father's club tonight, I didn't want him to go, and he couldn't understand why. He would be protected; it had been quiet all week after Sundays events. Word had got out that Kat Harris was now Edward's protection, some had backed off however, more had come out of the woodwork wanting a piece of me and not Edward. The real reason I didn't want him there was because I promised my brother I would perform tonight at Charlie's. I thought back to the conversation I had with Felix

''_Bella, honey'' I should have known at this point he wanted something ''Word has gotten out that your back in town and the guys are asking for a gig. Dad has a meeting out of town on Saturday and the club has been doing really bad lately, taking's are down and we could really use your help.''_

They did this to me every time I came home and dad went out of town. I can sing, and I mean I can sing really well. It started when I was eighteen, Charlie's had lost a lot of custom to a new club that had opened up across town, we were doing everything we could to get people in the door, cutting the price of drinks and admission charges, cutting the price for a private dance. One night the club was really quiet so I decided to have a go on the poles. Dad wasn't here and the boys were holed up in dad's office going over figures so I took one of the girls outfits and grabbed a microphone. I told the DJ what I wanted and I took to the stage. I didn't strip or anything, I sang _Madonna – Santa Baby'_ it was the only sexy Christmas song I knew, anyway it worked, the people in the bar went mad for it, calling their friends and before I knew it the club was packed. My brothers however were not happy, but once I talked them round it became a regular thing. Word got out that the boss wasn't to know about this and that it would only happen when he was out of town. Anyway ever since then this had become a thing, people would find out and I would perform for them, it made me feel sexy and it wasn't as if I was stripping or anything. I did wear next to nothing, and if dad found out he'd beat my ass. It was fun and I enjoyed it. However, I didn't want Edward to see me doing this, I didn't want him to think any less of me than he already did. I don't know why I cared? That's a lie, I did know, I liked him, I had done since I clapped eyes on him. He was sexy and rough round the edges, when he kissed me last week I thought I would burst with lust. I wanted him so bad and I have done ever since. He just didn't feel the same way, story of my life. I banished unwanted thoughts of Edward and Riley and got up to start my day.

After I showered and removed all traces of hair, I dressed in my tight fitted jeans, black V neck sweater and black knee high boots. I was now ready to face Edward for yet another day of arguments. I left my hair down knowing that it would curl better later. I had roped Alice and Rose in to my performance tonight, they were both shocked and excited when I asked them. We had our routine nailed. Edward was fighting with Alfie when I entered the living room, his T-shirt had ridden up over his jeans allowing me a peek at his lower stomach and his happy trail that led down into his jeans, at this point I was insanely jealous of my dog. What the fuck was wrong with me? ''Having fun?'' I asked, ''Looks like my dog is kicking your ass.'' I laughed. I was rewarded with a rare smile from Edward.

''I have never been a dog person, but this dog is great.''

''Well, I am not leaving him here for you to abuse.'' I said jokingly, ''Come buddy, do you want a pee?'' Alfie came over to me barking and wagging his tail letting me know that yes, he did want to pee. I headed towards the back door to let him out into the garden. As I opened the door he set off running after a bird, when is he going to learn that the bird will always have the advantage of flight? Stupid dog, I thought to myself, I closed the door, he would stay outside for hours just playing.

''You want some coffee?'' Edward asked. Shocked I responded.

''Err, yeah please.'' He was pouring us both a cup when he turned to look at me.

''What time you going out tonight?'' He asked me. Oh I see where this was going. Just let him come Bella, I thought to myself. What's the worst that could happen? He see's you on the stage and doesn't want you anymore? HA! He doesn't want you anyway. I pushed that thought aside.

''About six, I think why?''

''Just thought I might head over there with you. If that's okay?'' He said casually. I looked at him, he was asking me. This time last week he would have told me to fuck off if I said he couldn't come. I think he was starting to realize just how much danger he was in at the moment.

''Okay.'' I said, he looked shocked. ''Two things though,'' He nodded at me to continue as he passed me my coffee, I cradled my cup in my hands ''One, We take the SUV, I know you don't like it however, it will keep you save when I leave later. Two, you take Emmett and Jasper with you.'' Ha fuck them two. If I have to be embarrassed so do they. I didn't want Jacob going, the information I had received from Jenkins last week needed looking into further. Jasper, Alice and Jacob came back clean however, something wasn't right with Jacob. I just couldn't place my finger on it. I needed to do some more digging, and I was hoping to find some info out tonight, but never mind that now. ''Do we have a deal Mr Cullen?'' I asked.

''Yes Miss Swan, I believe I can meet your demands.'' He said with a smile. Did playful Edward only surface at the weekends?

''You need to be ready to leave the house at six yeah?''

''Unlike some people, I can be ready in five minutes. It's not me who take two fucking hours.'' I gave him the middle finger and left the kitchen to let the dog back in.

**************************************TTWH*********************************TTWH************************

Edward was right, it had taken me three and a half hours to get ready. I looked in the full length mirror in my bedroom. I loved this room, the walls were grey and the carpet was white and warm feeling, I had a walk in closet and my own bathroom. I was applying my lip gloss, standing up right I studied myself. I was wearing a gold coloured basque with a black garter belt, stockings with a line up the back and black ruffled panties over the top. I decided to wear my black Christian Laboutin six inch heels. My hair was down lying nicely over my breasts and my bangs were swiped to one side. ''You don't scrub up bad Swan.'' I said to myself, my money had set up camp in my cleavage and I would have to carry my phone, I hated taking a purse out with me.

I nodded to myself and checked the time as I was leaving my room, I walked straight into Edward.

''Sorry, I was just going to knock to...see...if...y...you...are...wow! You look stunning.'' He said. I blushed as I watched his eyes drink me in. ''I don't think you should go out like that Bella. It's cold and you might get sick and...yeah, I think you should put a sweater on.'' I gave him a pointed look, I noticed what he was wearing, he had on a black suit with a crisp white shirt that was opened to the top of his chest. He looked good enough to eat. Man I was hungry right now.

''I'll change if you will.'' I said, he looked at me confused, ''Come on were going to late.'' and I'm going to fuck you if we stay much longer I thought to myself. As I walked past him I noticed him looking at my ass, unable to help myself I swayed my hips as I walked. He followed me out the door patting Alfie on the head as we went.

We were at Charlie's in twenty minutes, the line was huge. ''What's the banner about?'' Edward said pointing to a sign on the front of the building. I looked up to see what he was talking about.

'_SHE'S BACK FOR ONE NIGHT ONLY'_ Was all it said, however it was enough to get the people to come. Fuck, I can't believe they advertised this. We headed to the underground parking lot so we wouldn't have to be checked in at the door. Fewer people that knew that Edward was here, the better. We exited the car and held hands as we walked though the kitchens to the main bar area. I spotted Emmet and Jasper propping up the bar, we headed towards them.

''Hey, guys where are your better halves, have they arrived yet?'' They both looked at me confused.

''Are they coming here?'' Jasper asked looking round for Alice. Oops they didn't know, well surprises are in store for all tonight.

''Yeah, we agreed to meet here. Never mind, I will go find them.'' I turned to give Edward a quick peck, however he deepened the kiss and within seconds a low growl came from his throat. His hands snaked around my waist and settled on my ass, my hands went up into his hair keeping his mouth on mine. I needed to break this kiss before we ended up in the bathroom. I reluctantly let him go, his eyes were hooded and dark,

''Just so people know you're taken." He said with a hint of possessiveness in his voice. I melted slightly inside. Maybe I had been wrong. I nodded at him and walked to get the girls. We were on in ten minutes. I saw Felix and Marcus talking to Aro who was here to watch Edward, they were fast becoming friends. ''Hey bro's'' I said to them.

''Hey sis, you ready? Big crowd tonight.''

''Could that have anything to do with the banner you put up?'' Marcus looked sheepish.

''Please tell me that outfit is just for the show and you're not going out like that? Felix said looking me up and down. I put my hands on my hips and gave him my best bitch brow.

''And what the fuck is wrong with what I am wearing?'' I said daring him to criticize me.

''Are you fucking kidding me Bella?'' Aro said.

''What?''

''Has Edward seen what you wearing?'' Aro asked. What the fuck had he got to do with this?

''Yes. What's the fucking problem with what I'm wearing? Why would Edward fucking care?''

''You don't see yourself very clearly do you Bella?'' Aro said. I didn't have time for this. I walked away going to find Alice and Rose, I handed my music to the DJ and carried on my search for the girls. I found them near the stage, fuck the whole party was here. I walked up to them.

''You ready?'' I asked them both.

''Bella, I'm so excited and nervous. All these people'' Alice said, she looked really sexy with her while basque and stockings. I looked at Rose, and burst out laughing, she had a plain black basque on with black garter belt and stockings. However she had fashioned a garter belt to hold her guns, I loved it, wish I'd thought of it, never the less I had a switch blade currently tucked in my stockings.

''You both look great.'' I said. ''We should make our way over to the main stage.'' They followed me, I nodded to Marcus who was introducing us to the stage. I could feel my nerves building, I should really tell the girls their men are here, I don't want them to become distracted while on stage. ''Oh by the way,'' I said turning to them "the guys are here/''

''WHAT! Bella are you shitting me?''

''Alice, chill its cool. You look hot, and Japer will thank you for it later on tonight.'' I said with a cheeky smile, she smiled back as a plan was forming in her head. I turned to Rose. '' You cool with this?''

''Don't give a shit to be honest, might teach him a lesson.'' Oops Emmett had fucked up some how; I will have to get the gossip later. I picked up the mic as I heard Marcus take to the stage.

''Ladies and gentlemen, for one night only, the one and only Isabella!'' I heard the men cheering and the intro beat started. We walked on stage swinging our hips, Rose on my left and Alice on the right, in front of us were the three poles, we stopped at the side of them as the first verse started.

_Wasn't looking for trouble,  
But it came looking for me,  
I tried to say no, but I can't fight it she was looking lovely,  
She kinda reminds me,  
Of a girl I know,  
This pretty young thing that I got waiting for me back at home,  
She's got my engines turning,  
This happens every time,  
I see a pretty girl and,  
I wanna make her mine,  
They send my rocket to the sky,  
I want them,  
But should I go for them,  
I'm like Houston,  
I think we got a problem_

We gave coy looks and sexy ass slaps at the right times, we moved forward for the chorus.

_Girls, girls, girls I just can't say no,  
Never see them coming I just watch them go  
Girls, girls, girls I just can't say no,  
Never see them coming I just wa-wa-wa-wa-watch them go,  
Take control, making me sweat girl run that show,  
It's them girls, girls, girls I just can't say no,  
Houston, I think we got a problem_

I was running my hand up my body to my neck and up into my hair knowing all the time that Edward's eyes were on me, it made me feel sexier than I have ever felt before.

_Some girls are naughty,  
Some girls are sweet,  
One thing they got in common, they all got a hold on me,  
Meet them at the party,  
Meet them in the street,  
Getting me in so much trouble but that's alright with me,  
They got my engines turning,  
This happens every time,  
I see a pretty girl and,  
I wanna make her mine,  
They send my rocket to the sky,  
I want them,  
But should I go for them,  
I'm like Houston,  
I think we got a problem_

_Girls, girls, girls I just can't say no,  
Never see them coming I just watch them go  
Girls, girls, girls I just can't say no,  
Never see them coming I just wa-wa-wa-wa-watch them go,  
Take control, making me sweat girl run that show,  
It's them girls, girls, girls I just can't say no,  
Houston, I think we got a problem_

We moved back towards the poles swinging our hips, our hands reached out to the pole and grabbed it for the next verse. We slid our backs down the poles, knees apart, hair flicking all over. I had never felt so alive and sexy before. I locked eyes with Edward his fists were clenched and his eyes were the darkest green I had ever seen, this made me happy, I wanted him so badly.

_Looking like a model making me stare,  
All them pretty girls are standing right there,  
Doing that thing it's just not fair,  
How come all the pretty girls are up in here  
Looking like a model making me stare,  
All them pretty girls are standing right there,  
Doing that thing it's just not fair,  
How come all the pretty girls are up in here_

_Girls, girls, girls I just can't say no,  
Never see them coming I just watch them go  
Girls, girls, girls I just can't say no,  
Never see them coming I just wa-wa-wa-wa-watch them go,  
Take control, making me sweat girl run that show,  
It's them girls, girls, girls I just can't say no,  
Houston, I think we got a problem_

We exited the stage in a perfect V shape as the song came to an end. I could hear all the clapping and cheering behind me, I turned to the girls. They started screaming and hugging me I laughed with them, the adrenaline causing through my body, that's why I did it, for the rush

''That was fantastic Bella! Oh my god!'' Alice screamed while jumping up and down. We composed ourselves before we headed back on stage for our applause. As I walked on I looked round the room for Edward, and what I saw instead chilled me to the bone. My dad was here and he looked murderous. Fuck! We waved and accepted the cat calls, and headed back off stage. I needed a back way out, I couldn't face my dad like this. Fuck he was gonna kill me. Ha! I would I say Marcus and Felix forced me into it. Nah I couldn't do that, I was just gonna have to suck it up.

''Are you okay Bella you look a little pale.'' Rose said, I looked at them. So this is what it's like to have girlfriends. It's nice.

''I'm pretty sure my dad just saw the whole show, now he looks like he wants nothing more than to lock me away.'' I said to them both.

''You three, my office NOW!'' Fuck, dad found me before I could escape.

********************TTWH********************************TTWH******************************

We walked into my father's office I was surprised to see Edward and the guys here, I narrowed my eyes at my brothers who looked like they wanted the ground to open up and swallow them whole. Edward however, looked very pleased. My father turned to me.

''What the fuck was that out there Bella?'' he shouted.

''You were meant to be in New York?'' Was my brilliant answer. Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, what was wrong with me I'M BELLA FUCKING SWAN I do what I like, when I like, I thought. Yeah except when your dad is shouting at you.

''Oh right okay, so because I was in New York, so you thought. It must be okay for you to parade about on my fucking stage all but stripping? Is that what you think young lady?'' I didn't have an answer that wasn't going to get me in further trouble. So I did was any sister would do I pointed to my brothers and pouted.

''They made me do it.'' My father looked at the boys. Oh shit he picked up a paper weight off his desk and threw it at them.

''OUT! NOW! ALL OF YOU!'' I was the first out I wasn't staying in there, my brothers however did not follow. Ah fuck!

**Thanks to everyone who have reviwed and to everyone who has put this story on alert. I would encourage you to listen to Conor Maynard - Cant Say No, thats the song that Bella is signing, it's very sexy when its been sung by a woman...in a strip club...wearing next to nothing. **

**Huge thanks to Loopylou and DreamofRob10, you made this chapter so much better.**

**Keep the reviews coming in people I love reading them, I always try to thank everyone but I do think I have missed one or two last week, so I'm sorry. x x x**

**Hope you enjoyed, let me know x xx**

**Oh and SM owns it as you know x**


	9. Chapter 9

The Twelve Week Hunt

Chapter 9

It was Wednesday after,_ 'The Saturday Night of Shame'. _That's what I had taken to calling it, after the scolding I received from my father. I decided getting unbelievably drunk was the answer. I was licking Jack Daniels shots off Rose and Alice, dancing with strange men and loving every minute of it. Believe it or not, I had never been drunk before. I had been too busy with assignments to party or just hang out. I had so much fun, wishing in a way that I had done this before now. The morning after, however, not so much fun for me. My head was pounding, and I felt so sick and at some point, I was sure I had peed myself just a tiny bit. I have never laughed so much. If that's the price I had to pay for all the fun I had, then so be it. I'll definitely be doing it again.

My brother's, my father, Emmett and Jasper were not talking to me, but fuck them, was all I had to say. They'd have to get over it.

I was going through my emails when one popped up from Jenkins:

_**To: Kat Harris **_

_**From: J Jenkins**_

_**Subject: Jacob Cullen**_

_**Kat, **_

_**Some new information has come to light regarding Jacob Cullen. He has a large transaction leaving his account every month. I'm trying to trace where the money's going, but it's taking some time. I'll continue to look, however, in the mean time see if you can do some digging on your own. **_

_**Miss Hale has informed me about the situation. I'm keeping tabs on Derren's accounts, however, nothing of the same value is showing up in any of his accounts. **_

_**I like you...Be safe, kid.**_

_**J**_

What the fuck? What had Rose told him?

I dialled her number and waited for her to pick up. After the eighth ring, she finally did, "_Hey, Bella."_

"Don't you,_ Hey Bella,_ me! What've you been saying to Jenkins about me?"

"Umm…" I'll fucking kill the bitch if she knows what's good for her.

"You better speak quick Rose or I swear to Christ..."

"_I knew Derren was one of his clients a few years back. He fucked J over big time. I don't know the full story, so I've had him keep track of Derrens personal shit. I wanted to see if something random shows up in his account. I told him I was working with Kat Harris. That's all. I swear, Bella. Why? Has something come up?'' _Her explanation seemed reasonable, but it still didn't explain why my name was even brought up.

"You know I don't like people knowing my shit, Rose. Don't tell him anything else, got me?"

"Mkay..." she said. I decided not to tell her about Jake. I needed to find that shit out for myself.

My phone beeped, informing me that I had another call coming in. "Rose, I gotta go." I pushed the button to accept my other call, which surprised me. It was Edward. "Miss me?"

"Yes, I do, actually," he said. I didn't know what to say other than I was only kidding. "Not so fucking clever now, are you Bella? You weren't expecting that response, were you?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Fuck you, Cullen! What's up?" We had been getting along a lot better these last few days. He was one of the few men in my life that was speaking to me, so I made an extra effort with him. Even though he was pissed at me on Saturday, he admitted that he found the routine and the night an immense turn on. Yet, he never did anything about it that night or any night since. To be honest, I was surprised and little put out.

Maybe I should make the first move?

"I need a huge favor, Oh, girlfriend of mine." I didn't say anything and let him continue. "So, I have a niece..."

"WHAT?! You have a niece? Why am I just finding this out now?"

"Calm down, Bella. She's not blood related. Jake was married a few years ago to Carmen; she had a daughter, but she's not Jakes. Anyway, when they split up, Jake got visitation rights to Bree. He'd been a part of her life for so long, they bonded and she looked to him like her father. She's fifteen and a bit of a handful." Fuck, why hadn't I been informed of this? Surely this should've come up in the search that J did? Fuck! I was up and pacing the kitchen.

"Bella, you still there?"

"Yeah, just processing this. I should've been told things like this Edward."

"I know and I'm sorry, I never thought about it." I decided to let it go...for now.

"What's this favor, then?" I asked, sounding a little irritated.

"Well, Bree's school phoned Jake and her mother isn't answering her phone. She's been suspended from school, again. Jake's stuck in the city, in a meeting he can't get out of and everyone else is at work…apart from you." Well, that just pissed me right off. I worked 24/7, keeping his ass safe and he had the nerve to tell me I'm not working! "Before you blow a fucking fuse, Swan, I didn't mean for it so sound like that. Look, I need you to go get her and take her back home with you until Jake can get her. Please?" I was getting sick of being treated like a damn slave around here. I do everything. I can keep his sexy ass safe and all he can do is treat me like his fucking personal assistant. Yesterday, I cleaned the house, collected his laundry, paid some bills and cooked dinner. I was like a damn house wife at the moment. I'm a goddamn assassin, not his fucking wife! _What else you gotta do Bella? _

"Fine, but you owe me for this, Edward. I swear to fucking God...''

"Fine, fine...I owe you. How about I pay you back in kind? Worship that fine body of yours until we're sweaty and spent. Would you consider that repayment, Bella?"

"Fuck yeah." My voice came out as a whisper, "I can imagine you running your hands down my body, teasing my pussy. Your mouth on my nipples sucking and biting. I want you so bad, Edward." God, just thinking about it, made me so wet right now; I could go to his office and demand he fucked me right there on his desk.

"Fuck Bella, my dick's so hard, right now and I have a client waiting outside the door." I laughed at that.

"What time will you be home?" I asked him, knowing the effect that my words would have on him, and right now, I didn't care one bit.

"About six."

"I'll be waiting for you, Edward, and you better not let me down." I tried to sound as seductive, as possible. Hopefully it worked.

"There isn't any chance of that happening, baby, trust me. I've wanted you for so long now.'' His confession shocked me and made me giddy all at once, "Look, I have to go grab a pen and jot this address down."

******************************TTWH***********************************

I maneuvered my Aston in front of the tall, iron gates that surrounded the school. I pressed the buzzer on the intercom and waited for someone to let me in. "Good afternoon, welcome to St. Peters School, how may I help you?" The woman's voice sounded distorted as she spoke.

"Hi, my name's Isabella Swan; I'm here to collect Bree...?" Fuck, I didn't even know her last name.

"Oh, yes, please come in, Ms. Swan. Parking is on the left and if you head for the main reception area; I'll come to greet you."

"Thanks." I pulled forward as the gates opened. This was clearly a private school and an expensive one at that. I wondered if this was where Jakes large amounts of money were going. But, then again, who can afford to send their kids to private school these days?_Who_ _can afford your prices, Bella?_ True, people will always find a way to get what they want.

I found a spot and made my way inside. The woman was there to greet me as she claimed. She looked like a stuck up bitch, to be honest. She had a horrible brown suite on with a white blouse and fucking disgusting black, low heeled shoes. She looked me up and down with disapproval on her face. I was wearing some tight fitted jeans with a white sweater and brown boots. I thought it looked nice and didn't need this fucking woman looking at me like I was some fucking whore.

"Ms. Swan, follow me, please. Bree's waiting outside the principals office. He would like to speak with you before you take her." We rounded the corner and there sat a fifteen year old me. Angry, hurt and pissed off at the whole world. I could see it; I had seen it so many times before both, in myself and in my targets. I felt a need to protect this girl. She was so vulnerable and lost under all that bitterness. She looked like a very pretty girl; soft features and long black hair. What I didn't understand was if her mother spent all this money on school, why the fuck didn't she buy her better clothes? Her sneakers had holes in them along with her jeans and she had a wafer thin coat on. _She'd fucking freeze in that. _

I instantly became angry with the Cullen's and her fucking mother. _Why have they allowed this to happen?_

"Bree." The woman called, "Ms. Swan is here for you." She looked up at me and smiled a bit. I smiled back.

A moment later, the principal came out of his office. "Ms Swan?"

"Yes, that's me." I answered as I walked towards him and extended my hand.

"Good afternoon, my name's Mr. Marks and I'm the principal of this school. Would you and Bree mind stepping into my office?" I nodded and looked to Bree; she let out a loud sigh and got up off the chair. I walked into Mr. Marks office. There were books lining the shelves all along one side of the office. Filing cabinets on the other side of his desk which was wooden with a shitty old computer on it, and one of those Newton's Cradle things, where you pull one side and release it, causing the balls to bounce off of each other. I never understood the point of them, "Please, have a seat Ms. Swan." I sat down and Bree came to sit beside me. "I'm very sorry to do this, Ms. Sawn, but we've had too many incidents with Bree, now. The next one will cause a permanent expulsion from this school."

"What'd she do?'' I asked. Whatever she did, had to be bad enough to kick her permanently, out of school.

"She punched a boy in the face. This is the fifth time we've had an incident like this with Bree and we can not and will not condone violence in this school."

"Why'd she punch this boy?" There had to be a good enough reason to cause her to punch this other kid.

"Bree, can you explain why this happened, again, please?" The principal asked her, looking at her pointedly.

"No, I didn't ask Bree, Mr. Marks, I asked you. Haven't you discussed her reasons for this?''

"Ah...no, we haven't had chance yet."_ Oh, that just pissed me off._

"Are you fucking kidding me? You've kicked her out of school as punishment for something you don't even know why?" I was livid. His principal skills were incompetent and I was about to prove how incomplete his principal training was.

"There were several witnesses to Bree punching this boy, Ms. Swan." His reasoning wasn't going to answer the question I needed answered.

"All his friends, I'm guessing?'"And I was probably right. Of course this kid had friends who would say anything to get Bree in trouble.

"Well, that's not the point here, Ms. Swan...'' He was getting flustered; I could see it.

I turned to Bree, "Why'd you hit this boy?" If the principal wasn't going to do his job, then I was bound and determined to get to the bottom of this.

She looked at me, wondering if she could trust me, and I wanted her to trust me. I liked this kid and I wanted to help her. I don't know why she was just so...so...Fucked up!

"He told me to show him my boobs," she said, looking down to her hands that were in her lap.

"WHAT!" I turned to Mr. Marks. "So, answer me this one question, you won't condone violence but you'll allow sexual harassment of a minor? This is un-fucking-believable." I was beyond livid, now. Bree didn't need to be going to this school if she was going to continue getting in trouble over assumptions.

"I wasn't informed of the situation properly. I'll have to speak to this boy and his friends." I could see that Mr. Marks was becoming embarrassed, either by lack of information he had or for the mention of the word sex.

"You wanna know something Mr. Marks?" I shook my head, "Nah...fuck this, you can count on her not coming back here. You're a bunch of fucking stuck up assholes and you are not the influence I want for her. Bree, let's go. Say good bye to Mr. Marks" She looked to me and smiled the most genuine smile I had seen yet. "Do you need to get anything from your locker?" She nodded and stood up to leave. I turned to Mr. Marks, "We'll get her stuff and leave. I'm very disappointed with this school, Mr. Marks. Good day." I left his office. He sat with a, _what the fuck just happened, _look on his face.

No wonder she was always getting herself into trouble. Sounds to me like she was being bullied and I hate bullies. They're weak, shitty people.

We made our way through the school in silence. Once we reached Bree's locker, I stood to the side, allowing her space to gather everything she needed. I would be heading over to the Cullen's to discuss this. She was clearly unhappy here. I just didn't understand why they allowed this. I thought they were better than that!

Three boys came down the hall towards us. They were the bullies; I could tell from the change in Bree's stance. She stiffened and dropped her head. "Oh, has greasy Bree been kicked out again?" One of the boys asked. I waited to see what her response would be. She didn't say anything and as he walked past her, he pushed her, causing her to stumbled into her locker._ Wrong move, buddy. I'm not having this._

"Hey, fuck face, who do you think you're pushing like that?"

All three boys, turned and looked at me menacingly. "Fuck you, bitch; this ain't your business."_ Huh?_ Big mistake buddy.

I took two steps forward, pinned him against the lockers with my arm and drew my nine. I pointed it at his head. "What'd you say?" I asked with my teeth clenched together. It was taking all my will power not to put a bullet in this kid. I was definitely gonna make him look like a cunt in front of his friends. "Not such a big boy now, are ya?" I cocked my gun so I had a bullet in the chamber. At this point, he pissed himself. I looked down, "Well, well, well, looks like this little boy needs some drapers." I let him go so everyone could see. I put my nine away. "You just remember this next time you decide to make someone's life hell. I'll find you kid." I grabbed Bree's arm and we left the school.

I led her towards my car, "Wow, is this yours?" She asked with wide eyes.

I smiled back at her, "It sure is. C'mon, I need to speak to your Uncle Edward."

I pulled my phone and dialled Edward, he picked up first ring. "Bella, is Bree with you?"

"Yeah, she's with me, Edward and I am anywhere near happy. Meet me at your moms house. She should be back from work now, yeah?"

"Errr...yeah, she will be. She has some wedding stuff with Alice so her and Jasper might be there as well. Is everything okay?"

"No, get Jake to your moms, as well." I hung up after that. I was livid at everyone at the moment. "How long has that shit been going on for?" I asked, looking over at Bree.

"Two years."

"Have you told your mom or anyone?"

"Ha, my mom is too high to care and I didn't want to cause any problems with dad. The weekends with him are what I live for." I looked at her, shocked. How had they not seen this happening? Her hair was greasy and she was a bit smelly.

I could feel my temper rising again. Why do I feel the need to shield this kid from harm? 'Cause she's you at sixteen, Bella. Not un-loved but fucked up...definitely fucked up. I refuse to think about Riley now; he's a problem to deal with later.

I pulled up in front of the Cullen's house. I noticed Edward was already there, and everyone else that needed to be. "Let me talk, first, Bree, okay? I just pulled you out of school and your dad doesn't like me as it is. Oh, and don't mention anything about the gun, please?" I looked at her and she agreed.

I knocked on the door and Carlisle opened it. I think he might have been waiting behind it because he answered that quickly. "Bella, is everything okay?" He asked as he kissed my cheek in greeting. I shook my head and moved forward. Everyone was sitting at the dining table. Even Rose and Emmett were here, although, she is Alice's maid of honor, so if they were doing wedding stuff, that could be why.

Edward stood up and came towards me, giving me a quick kiss on the lips. I looked around the table and spotted Jake looking at Bree with a horrified look on his face

"Bree, honey, why don't you go upstairs and take a shower and chill while I speak to your dad." I suggested and she smiled. She went over to her dad and gave him hug before she took off upstairs. He watched her go and looked back to me.

I narrowed my eyes at all of them, and I started my rant. "Are every last one of you fucking blind or do you choose not to see what is right in front of you?"

"Bella..." Edward started.

"It was a fucking rhetorical question, Edward! How have you not seen, in all this time, what I saw within the first 30 seconds of meeting her? She is so unbelievably lost and un-cared for. Do you wanna know what she was expelled for?" I asked all of them, but I didn't think anyone dare answer me. "She punched a boy in the face, and did you know they don't condone violence at that school? Mr. Marks told me so.'' I said. "Do you know why she punched this boy? I'll fucking tell you why. He TOLD her he wanted to see her boobs, and in my opinion she did the right thing. But no, they will allow sexual harassment but not violence." I was shaking with rage at this point. "I asked her how long this has been going on for, and she's clearly being bullied by this boy." I continued, there was no stopping me now. I'm on a fucking roll they will stay right here, until I was done.

"TWO FUCKING YEARS!" I shouted. "Two fucking years and you're telling me you haven't noticed this shit? You're her family; your meant to protect her from shit like this." I looked at all of them; they looked ashamed with their heads down while I continued. "I asked if she told her mom what's happened and according to Bree, she's too fucking high to care." At this, Jake's head snapped up. "Oh, yeah, Jakey boy, mommy's some sort of fucking crack head. She clearly isn't looking after your daughter. You saw her; her hair's greasy and dirty as fuck. She's smelly, clothes ripped and filthy. How have you all missed this?" I asked, finally finishing my bitch out.

"I have a cold shower before I meet dad at the store where I told him I work. I don't work there, daddy, I just didn't want you to see what mom had become.'' I turned round and Bree was standing there looking down at her feet. I walked over to her and put my finger under her chin and lifted it so she was looking at me. "Never look down when you speak. It shows fear and you have nothing to be afraid of, okay?" I brushed the tears away from her face and wrapped my arms around her. I never really liked kids, but this one had got to me.

Jake came up behind me and I let Bree go. I sat down next to Edward, and as soon as I sat down, he pulled me into his arms and whispered, "Thank you," Into my ear.

I pulled away from him, confused. "Thank you, for what? Making you see the bigger picture?" I looked back to Jake and Bree, they were embraced while Bree cried. I think she was happy it was all out in the open.

"Daddy, I'm sorry I lied to you," Bree said, sobbing into his chest.

"Hush, baby, it's fine, we'll work it out.'' Shit. I needed to tell him about the school.

"Um...Jake." I started. "I sorta kinda told Mr. Marks that she wouldn't be returning to that school. Heat of the moment, ya know?'' I said, shrugging my shoulders. He looked at me for a long time like he was having a war with himself.

"Okay, well, we'll find another one then," he said, smiling at me. Progress I thought; there was still something off about him though, and I was hell bent on finding out what it was.

After a lot more talking and tears, Edward and I headed home. I had agreed that Bree would spend her days with me until we could find another school for her. Jake hadn't been able to get hold of Carmen, so she was staying with him. He was going to speak to his lawyer in the morning and see if the courts would grant him temporary custody of Bree until a court date was set where he could put forward a case to have her living with him permanently. Esme and Carlisle were beating themselves up over not seeing what was going on, but I had a feeling that it would all work out in the end. It hit me then, that once these twelve weeks were over, I was gonna find it really difficult to walk away from them.

I picked up a pizza on the way home and we were sitting at the table eating it. Alfie came in sniffing.

Edward was about to give him some pizza. "Don't you dare give him that off of your plate."

"What?"

"Do not feed him from your plate," I demanded, looking at him pointedly.

"Why?"

"Because, he'll expect it all the time, and I don't want him scrounging for food when we're eating. You should never feed a dog from your plate or allow them to eat before you," I explained, but it didn't seem to make him comprehend.

He looked at me confused. "Why?"

"Dogs are a pack animal. In the wild, the pack leader will always eat first, and when he's finished, all the others will eat. Same rule applies in the house, we, the humans will eat first. It lets the dog know who's the leader.''

"Wow, your just full of information, aren't you?'' Edward asked, with raised brows.

I smiled at him and got up to clear our plates. I left the kitchen and headed towards my room. It was time...time to get what I had wanted for weeks now- his cock.

I stripped out of my clothes and put on one of his shirts that I had stolen from his room the afternoon before I went to collect Bree. I took a deep breath and left my room hoping I wouldn't see it again until morning. I found Edward still sitting at the table feeding the fucking dog from his plate._ He never fucking listens to me. _

I stood in the doorway, my back to the frame. I lifted my leg and bent it at the knee. I spoke in a low, seductive tone, catching his attention. "I hope your still gonna make good on that promise.''

He stood up, slowly making his way towards me. He stood facing me and ran his hand far too slowly, but gently up my thigh. His fingers causing my flesh to tingle under his touch.

He eased his hands around and grabbed my ass, pulling me towards him. My lips met his; the kiss was pure lust. My hands flew to his hair, pulling at it. I wanted him closer, not wanting to be away from him another moment.

He moved from my mouth, down my neck, causing a moan to leave my lips. "Fuck." I said as his hand came round to palm my breast. He began slowly rolling my nipple between his fingers before his lips made their way back up to mine. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He started moving us slowly towards his bedroom, never breaking our kiss.

Once we reached his goal, he lowered me onto his bed before he looked down at me. He breathed as if he was saying it to himself, "So fucking sexy."

He grabbed the top of the shirt, I was wearing, and ripped it apart causing buttons to fly in all directions. He gazed down at my, now, naked body, taking all of me in. "God, Bella, the things I wanna do to you, but I don't think I can right now; I can't wait. I need to be inside you''

"Then don't wait, Edward," I said, pulling down on top of me. "Come here," I said as I wrapped my legs round him, once again, and pulled him to me. I couldn't wait any longer; I needed him inside me. I was so wet for him, but he stood and removed all his clothes.

I was impressed, 'cause in, what seemed to be in under thirty seconds, he was back and his hands came down beside me. I was pinned down and he entered me in one swift, breath taking, movement. "Shit!"

That felt so good, and better than I could have ever imagined.

He moaned as he started thrusting in and out of me. I ran my nails down his back, not caring if I marked him because after tonight, he would be mine, and mine alone.

He hissed and claimed my mouth once more, breaking away from me to mutter against my lips, never losing contact. "Come for me, Bella" I could feel my release building up, and after a few more relentless thrust, it hit me like a train of pure ecstasy. "FUCK, EDWARD!" I screamed as I came, bucking my hips towards him.

"Fuck, Bella, you're so tight," he said pulling out of me.

I whimpered as he withdrew his cock away from me, only to replace it with is tongue. He was licking all my juices up and moaning. "Fuck, baby, you taste so fucking good."

He worked his way back up my body, laying soft feather like kisses on my skin. He entered me again. "I can't hold off any longer, baby; I'm gonna fill your pussy full. You ready for me, baby?"

The most I could manage, was a low moan. Edward started pumping faster and faster, making some of the sexiest sounds I have ever heard. He exploded inside me, taking me on a natural high as I came, again.

Once we had both managed to regain some control, we laid there, a sweaty mess ,as promised. He moved off of me and rolled onto his side and gathered me in his arms. We were spent from sex and the days dealings as we fell asleep in each other's arms. I would be happy to spend the rest of my nights in here with Edward.

**So...what do you think of Bree? and we see a softer side of Bella. Let me know people x**

**As usual as huge thanks to LoopyLou and DreamofRob10 you girls are ace**

**As always SM owns it**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi Everyone, Really sorry about the late update RL has been kicking my arse this week. We had a long weekend in the UK and I spent most of it drunk. lol x**

**As usual I own the plot and SM owns the rest. I would Like to say a huge thank you to everyone who has reviwed and added the story to alerts. My girls LoopyLou and DreamofRob10 who make this fic what it is, dont know were I would be without them. **

**On with the Chapter...Let me know what you think x**

**The Twelve Week Hunt**

**Chapter 10**

Last night I had sex with Edward fucking Cullen and I felt on top of the world. I felt great with no regrets. Edward had already left when I woke up in his bed; I was now showered and dressed, ready for the day. I sat in the kitchen waiting for Jake and Bree to show. I had just poured myself a cup coffee when the doorbell rang. Alfie started barking, going nuts as he always did when someone was at the door. "Sssh...Chill out, boy," I said, as I patted him on the head, trying to calm him down. I looked though the peep hole in the door; it was Jake and Bree. I opened the door with a smile on my face, greeting them. "Hey guys, come in." I moved back to let them pass me.

"Thanks for this Bella, I really appreciate this," Jake said, with a hint of relief in his tone.

"It's no problem, Jake. I'm more than happy to help out,'' I responded, glancing up at him.

"Right, well I need to go. Bree, you be good, now," Jake said as he leaned down, kissing Bree on her head.

She was more interested in Alfie than her dad. "Say Bell, how come you aren't working?"

Nice try dickhead. "I always take two weeks off over the holidays. There's just so much to do and the housing market's so quiet around this time,'' I said, giving him my brightest smile. I had been ready for that question from him. It seemed as if I wasn't the only one doing the digging round here.

"Right, well, I'm so late. Bree honey, I'll see you tonight." She just waved him off while still looking at my dog.

Jake left and I turned to Bree. "You doing okay, today?'' I asked, knowing she would've had a rough night.

"My dad managed to get a hold of my mom. He told her that I'd be staying with him from now on. She didn't care Bella; not one little bit." Her voice had started to crack and I couldn't deal with tears

I thought over the best way to sooth her. I decided to tell her a bit about my mom. "My mom left when I was little; never seen her since, Bree. Trust me, one day you'll thank her for walking away 'cause she'll only ever be a disappointment to you. Take from someone who knows.''

"Who's this?" She asked, pointing at Alfie, moving us off the subject of shitty moms.

I smiled; glad that she was showing interest in best-friend. "This is Alfie, my dog. I've had him for about two years, now."

"Can I pet him?'' She asked, still looking down at him.

"Sure, but be confident when you do 'cause he can smell fear and he thrives on it." She stuck her hand out toward his face. I think he was a bit shocked at first, but he sniffed her and decided she wasn't a danger to us. He licked her hand which caused Bree to laugh. I smiled down at them. Alfie could be a nasty little shit when he wanted to be, but he was also super cute.

I walked into the kitchen, and looked at the date on the calendar - December 22nd. Shit, I needed to get some shopping done and we needed a tree. Yeah, that's what we'll do today; shopping for Christmas, Alice and Jasper's wedding, plus, I needed a dress and some shoes.

"Bree,'' I shouted from the kitchen. "C'mon, we're going out.'' I grabbed my car keys. "Will you let Alfie out for a piss before we go? I just need to get my shoes and coat from my room.''

I heard her walk toward the back door to let him out as I moved toward my room. I sat on the bed to put on my boots, but decided to go with flats, seeing as though, we'd be walking around all day. I grabbed my coat and walked back toward the lounge room.

"Where're we going, Bella?"

"We need a tree and some things for Alice's wedding." I managed to slyly put my nine into the back of my jeans and my glock was in my purse. I hadn't needed them since that Sunday a few weeks ago, but I haven't been out in public that much. It was always better to be safe than sorry.

I locked the back door once Alfie was back in and we walked to the garage. I made my way to my Aston, but stopped when I noticed Bree wasn't following me. She had stopped and was looking at my bike.

"Can we take this?" She asked, walking round examining the bike. "This is a Ducati, right?'' This wasn't a question. Wow, this child just kept up the surprises. "Is this yours?'' She finally looked at me.

I couldn't keep the smile off of my face. "Yes, it's mine. I got it as a present for my twenty first birthday, and no, we can't take that. Your father would skin me alive."

"I won't tell, if you don't," she said with a mischievous smile.

I laughed at her. This kid cracked me up. "Tell you what; I'll take you out on it before you go back to school. How's that for a deal?"

"Okay, deal," she said; she practically skipped toward me. I knew I liked this kid for a reason.

**********************************TTWH******************************

We had bought a Christmas tree and all the decorations. I bought Christmas gifts for everyone, apart from Edward. Fucker was hard to buy for. I wanted to get him something that he could keep to remember me by when all this was over and our lives returned to normal. That thought alone made me feel sick. I couldn't fall for him; that wasn't who I was and it's not what I'm about. I chase, I kill; that's what I like, but I also like having family around me. I love knowing when I get home, Edward would be there waiting, hopefully, in this birthday suite. I might just be able to help him out with that. That thought alone made me damp.

"So, who's next on your list?'' Bree asked, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Um…I need to get Alice and Jasper a wedding present,'' I replied, trying to not to make eye contact with her. I wasn't sure how well she could read people, but I wasn't about to let her see how flustered I got just thinking about Edward.

"Huh! Good luck with that Bella.''

''What do you mean?'' I asked Bree,

"Alice is so difficult to buy for; that's just the start. What do you buy the girl who has everything?'' She asked, rhetorically.

''She can't have everything, Bree.'' She raised her eyebrows at me, "Really, everything is covered?'' She just nodded her head and smiled at me. Fuck, what do I do, now? I suppose, I could put my name on whatever Edward had got them? No, I didn't want to do that. I would feel wrong; I would think of something.

So, all I needed to do now was, get Bree some new stuff 'cause she had be fucking freezing in that shitty thin coat. "Right, then let's get you some new stuff and then we'll go eat, yeah?"

"Okay,'' she said, agreeing with me, nodding her head.

After getting everything we needed, minus Alice's wedding gift and Edward's present; I was all done. We headed back to the car, putting all our shit in the trunk. The tree was being delivered in three hours and I was fucking starving. "Shall we get some food?"

"Sounds good to me," she said. I was about to get in the car when I had a feeling we were being watched. I looked round, but I couldn't see anyone. Something in my gut told me to watch my ass.

I pulled my phone out as I started the car. "Rose, where are you?'' I asked as she picked up.

"At the shop, why?" She replied.

"I'm about five minutes from you, on Main. Can you jump in your car and meet me?" I still had that feeling, but with Bree with me, I needed to make sure I had someone to help cover her if something were to happen.

"I'm on my way out now, what's up?"

"I don't know, I just have a bad feeling and I have Bree with me.''

"I'll meet you at the bottom of Main near the cinema.'' She hung up and I continued looking every which way. I was trying to stay calm for Bree, but something was off; I could feel it.

I pulled away and saw an SUV do the same. I kept checking my mirror, but I couldn't get a clear view of the driver. The car was trying to get alongside me. Why?

"Bree, go in my purse and pull that gun out," I demanded, in a rush.

"WHAT! Bella, are you kidding me?"

"Do I look like I'm fucking joking here? Just get the fucking gun and keep it on your lap.'' She grabbed my purse and pulled out my glock.

"It's pink," she said, surprised as she looked at it and back to me.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I like pink."

"What's happening Bella?" She asked, sounding a little nervous.

"Nothing for you to worry about," I said, keeping my eyes on the SUV. He kept pulling in and out of traffic.

I pulled my phone out, again dialling Rose. She picked up on the first ring. "I'm behind the SUV Bella; he's got eyes on you."

"I know; can you see who it is?"

"No; I keep trying to get along side him, but he keeps pulling in and out of traffic, trying to get to you." Fuck, what do I do now?

Fuck it...I dropped the gear down one and put my foot to the floor. I shot in and out of traffic, headed for the highway, away from innocent people. What? I'm an Assassin, not a fucking murderer.

I looked in my mirror to see I had lost the SUV. "You still got eyes, Rose?"

"Yeah, and I need to get a manual stick car; that looked so hot, Bella."

"Ha, I wasn't going for hot, but I'll take it," I said, chuckling at her enthusiasm.

"Fuck! He's catching your tail, Bella. You need to get somewhere safe until you can get Bree to safety. I..."

Rose was cut off suddenly by Bree. "Aunt Rose, is that you? What the fuck is going on here?" She asked, looking at me. I saw the determination in her eyes, but I didn't have time to appease her now. I was busy doing 150 down the highway to get us clear of whoever was on our tail.

"Look, Bree, I promise I'll tell you everything later, but right now, I need to keep us alive. I need for you to shut up while I do that, okay?" I didn't mean to sound so crass, but she needed to understand that something serious was going on that I needed to take care of.

She nodded once at me. "Rose, update me."

"He's headed your way fast, Bella. If you take the next left, it's a dirt road. Hopefully he'll drive passed you and miss the turn off, if not, you can take him out without being seen," she suggested.

"Got it." I pulled my nine out and cocked it, making sure there was a bullet in the chamber. I pulled on to the dirt road. "Bree, take off your seat belt and sit in the floor the best you can." She did what I asked, quickly, and for that I was relieved. If that had been Edward, he would've bitched at me for something. "I need you to listen to me, Bree, and do everything I tell you okay?" She nodded at me still with the gun in her hands. "If anything happens to me, you call your Aunt Rose, okay? You do not move from that floor until she gets here and if you see anyone other than her, you shoot, okay? You shoot until there are no bullets left, understood?" She nodded at me, again, as a tear ran down her cheek. "I'm so sorry about this, Bree; I never wanted you to see this, but I need to save our asses and I don't have another choice."

I spun the car round and waited. Maybe we got lucky and he missed the turning.

A bullet hit the back panel of my car. "MOTHERFUCKER!" I shouted; my beautiful car now had a fucking hole in it. Some fuckers were gonna pay, big time, for this.

I got out of the car and ran around to the back of it, keeping the heat away from Bree. I could see the SUV coming towards us. A guy was shooting from the passenger side.

I took my aim and let off a few bullets so he would know where I was, hopefully shooting toward me and not Bree.

That worked and he switched his direction. He was firing a semi-automatic gun at me, pumping bullet holes in my beautiful car. If I popped my head up now, he would take me out, no questions asked.

I was stuck where I was; needing to wait for him to re-load the magazine before I could get a shot off, but luck was on my side as the SUV hit a rock and swerved, causing the passenger to lose his aim. In order to regain his balance, he stopped shooting. It was only for a second, but that was all I needed.

I popped him right between the eyes, causing the driver to swerve again. He was gonna turn around and leave. What a fucking pussy.

Unfortunately for him, Rose was coming up the road, pulling the car out of the way and shooting at him twice. The SUV flipped and landed on its side. I ran over towards it, trying to get a look at the driver, but I was too late, the car blew up right in front of me. If I had been a few seconds faster, I would have gone up with it.

Rose came to stand by my side. "I got a look at him, but it wasn't anyone I recognized."

"FUCK!'' I screamed as the weight of what had just happened, sunk in. I had Bree with me. What if something happened to her? Or Rose? I shouldn't care about these people, but I did. This assignment was fucking with my head. Everything I know and do, I do on my own. Now people have gotten passed all the walls I built and caused them to slowly crumble down around me. I didn't know how to stop it.

I turned back towards the car where Bree was peeking out of the driver's side window. As soon as she saw we were okay, she climbed out and ran towards us. The fire was still blazing behind us.

As she reached me, she hugged me so hard and began to cry. I hugged her back, kissing the top of her head, holding back the tears that were threatening to spill over. What the fuck! I never cry. The last time I cried was over a man and I've refused to cry since then. However, when I think of what could have been, I put Bree in so much danger today. My brain was telling me that I needed to walk away from this family, but I don't think I could; they were becoming a large part of my life.

We made it back to the house with little conversation. I felt exhausted and wanted a lie down; however, as we pulled up, the tree was being delivered. I had the delivery men put it down in the lounge room and I went to put on some coffee. As I entered the kitchen, Bree stood waiting for me with a cup in her hand...she handed to me.

"Shall we talk?" She gestured to the chairs. I inhaled deeply and sat down, explaining everything to her apart from the suspicions I had about her father.

"That's it," I finished. We sat there for a long time; I had no idea what she was thinking. I refused to lie to her about anything. She may be young, but she is wise.

After about twenty minutes, she got up from her seat and came to stand next to me. She bent down to hug me; this was the last thing I expected. "Thank you," she said.

"For what?" I asked, confused.

"For looking out for Uncle Edward and for telling me the truth, and for not treating me like a child. Shall we go do this tree?" I smiled at her, the tears gathering again. I must be getting my period.

"Bree, you can't tell your dad about this," I said, hoping she knew why she couldn't say anything.

"Ha! I want to hang out with you again, tomorrow, so don't worry, my lips are sealed." I laughed at her as we started to decorate the tree, while Alfie was trying to take the balls off. I ended up putting him outside after the joke wore off and it was becoming annoying.

We finished the tree and I was just putting dinner on when Edward and Jake walked in. "Hey, guys how was your day?"

"Good, good you? Was Bree okay?" Jake asked.

"No trouble at all," I said, looking over at Edward. "Are you okay, baby?" I asked Edward. He just smiled and nodded at me. Something was off about him, but that would have to wait for later.

Bree came in the kitchen then. "Daddy, I know what I want for Christmas.'' _Please, don't say a gun_ _Bree, please don't say a gun._ I pleaded internally. "I want a dog." I looked at Jake, who looked like he wanted to be sick.

"Um...we'll talk about it later, Bree. C'mon, Grandma's expecting us for dinner. Thanks again, Bella. Is she still okay to come tomorrow?"

"I look forward to it, Jake," I said as I walked them to the door.

"See ya later, Bro," Jake said. He didn't get an answer. I looked at Jake questioningly. He shrugged his shoulders at me and shook his head, telling me he didn't have a fucking clue, either.

I walked in to the room where Edward stood, looking at the tree. "Do you like it?"

"It's lovely," he said in the most condescending tone I had ever heard. It was better than mine and I was difficult to beat.

"What's your fucking problem, tonight?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips, waiting for an answer.

He looked at me. "Last night was a mistake. It should have never happened."

I was shocked, I never expected that. "I don't understand."

"What's not to understand, Bella? I should have never had sex with you. It was a mistake and so were you." He walked away from me, ending our conversation.

"Don't you fucking dare walk away from me, Cullen. We're not done talking, yet." I was so pissed right now. How could he call me...us a mistake?

He carried on walking away. I picked up an ashtray and threw it at him, hitting him on the back causing him stumbled forward. "I said, don't walk away from me!"

"What the fuck do you want me to say, Bella? I don't fucking want you.'' I walked over to him and punched him in the face, hating him so much right now.

He wiped the blood from his mouth and pinned me against the wall. Fuck, I didn't realize how strong he was.

"Listen to me because this is the last time I will say this. I. DON'T. WANT. YOU. IN. MY. BED. OR. ANYWERE. NEAR. ME. OKAY!" He let me down and walked away.

He went to his bedroom and slammed to door behind him. The tears that had been threatening all day, finally spilled over. I couldn't do this. I couldn't be what he needed. I couldn't protect him, not when I knew I was falling for him and he didn't feel the same.

I ran to my bedroom and packed my bags. I needed to leave here, needing to be me again. All this emotional bullshit was clouding my judgement. He wasn't what I thought he was and I should've seen right through him. I should've never got involved with him.

I wrote Edward a note and slipped it under his door, grabbing Alfie and left.

I drove around for about two hours, not knowing where to go or what to do. I ended up standing in front of my father's club, not knowing if I should go in or not. He still wasn't speaking to me over the whole, '_going behind his back',_ thing from last Saturday, but right now, he was all I needed.

I walked up to his office and knocked. He answered the door, looking shocked to see me standing there. "Bella, baby, what's wrong?" Those simple words started a new round of tears.

"Daddy," I said, hugging him and letting it all out.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi Everyone, I am sorry I didn't have an update for you last week! **

**I hope you enjoy this and let me know what you think. I am really shit at replying to your reviews but I read all of them and each one makes me smile. Thank you guys for the kind words. A huge rhanks to LoopyLou for her continued support and to DreamofRobTen for making this look a whole lot better. (Congrats to you and your family on the new addtion)**

**As always I do not own the people just the plot. **

**ENJOY**

**The Twelve Week Hunt**

**Chapter 11**

I woke up startled by something, so I looked around and the night before came flooding back. The fight with Edward and the harsh words he said, they cut deeper than I would ever allow anyone to know. The note I slipped under his door just before I left, also stuck in my mind.

I drove round for hours last night, wondering how I had gotten into this position. Why hadI let my guard down with him? I wanted to know him; his past, his family, where he saw himself in the next five years. Did he want children? Marriage? A family? I could see myself falling for it all with him, but not now. Now, I was back to being the same lonely Bella. Losing Edward meant that I lost everyone else. Rose, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme and Bree. I didn't really give a fuck about Jake.

My head was hurting and my eyes were puffy from all the crying I did. My dad had been the rock I needed. I told him everything even that I slept with Edward. He was cool about it, understanding that I'm a grown woman, although, I was sure I heard him cursing under his breath, but I was in that much of a state I couldn't remember. Marcus offered to go and blow Edward's knee caps off, but as tempting as that offer was, I turned him down. The thing is, with Marcus, I knew he wasn't playing. If I would've said yes, he would've been out of that door within seconds. Well, at least they were all talking to me now. I was forgiven; they had never seen me in the mess I was in last night. I think it shocked all of them. Shocked me too, if I'm honest, I felt more tears roll down my cheeks. I couldn't even tell you why I was crying. I think it was the whole situation.

There was a knock at the door and Rose came in. Just as I sat up, and wiped my tears away, she had a coffee in her hand from Starbucks.

I could kiss her. "I hope that's for me," I croaked out. She smiled at me and made her way into the room. She sat on the table in front of me and handed me the cup. I thanked her as I took my first sip. It felt like a small piece of heaven.

I smiled back at her. "Do you have any smokes on you?'' Without saying a word, Rose reached into her pocket and pulled them out; I took one and her lighter. I needed this; I needed the hit of nicotine and the buzz of the caffeine.

I inhaled and felt the nicotine spread though me, causing a wave of dizziness. I looked back at Rose; she was just looking at me. "Are you not speaking to me?'' I asked. She hadn't said a word to me since she entered the office.

"What happened?" She asked; her voice devoid of any emotion. I should've known the questions were coming. How did she know where I was?

"How'd you know I was here?" I asked as I looked down at the rim of my coffee cup, wondering if she was pissed at me for some reason.

"I called into Edward's this morning looking for you. Aro answered the door as he and Bree were going for breakfast. The house has been trashed; Bree was upset. At first, I thought there had been a break in, however when I saw Edward sitting at the kitchen table fast asleep with an empty bottle of scotch and a note from you, I knew something had happened, so I called your dad. He said you turned up here late last night upset. Then called Emmett and told him to get his ass over to Edward's place to sort him out while I found out what the fuck was going on." She looked at me and waited for my explanation.

"I had sex with Edward on Wednesday night," I said in a small voice, looking down at my fingers. "I've fallen for him, Rose, big time. I've liked him since the first day I met him. At first, I just wanted to get into his pants, but now, I want to know him. I wouldn't say that I love him because I've only known him for about three weeks. Who falls in love three weeks after meeting someone? But it could've been so easy to do. I don't know when, but I let my guard down with him. We flirted and kissed, but never anything more," I said, continuing to pour my heart out to her. "Then when we got home from Esme's house, we fucked and Rose it was so good. I woke up the next day feeling like a million dollars. Anyway, when Edward came home, he was in a really bad mood. I asked him what his problem was. He said that la …'' I blew out a breath and continued. I could feel the tears starting to roll, again. "Last night was a mistake and should've never happened. He walked away from me and I threw something at him. He then pinned me against the wall and repeated that he didn't want me and went to his room. I packed my shit, left him a note, telling him what I thought of him and hightailed it outta there." I finished my smoke and lit another one; I wasted most of the first one because I was talking.

I looked up at Rose; she was staring blankly at me. I managed to compose myself again, and waited for her response. ''Do you wanna go to the range?'' She asked and honestly, I wasn't expecting that, but fuck yeah.

"Sure, I need a shower and get cleaned up first, though. And I need to take the dog out."

''Okay, you go get showered and I'll take the dog out." I was grateful that she was here with me, so I got up and went into the bathroom that was joined to my father's office, but then I realized my stuff was still in my bag, in dad's office. When I opened the door, I heard Rose on the phone. ''No, Emmett, you listen to me, she's broken and I don't care about your fucking cousin, right now. I care about my friend. I've known Bella a really long time, and I've seen the change in her since she started living with Edward. She's never allowed people in before and as far as I know, she's never let a man get to her … not like this. She's an assassin, Emmett, she's not supposed to have a heart and yet here she is, weeping and crying all over the damn place. I mean it, Emmett; you better fucking sort him out because if she turns back into the old Bella, I'm gonna fucking kill him myself." I heard her pause; I was sure, listening to what Emmett had to say. "Okay….Yeah…I love you, too….Bye." She hung up and turned around to see me standing there crying, yet again. ''I didn't know you were there; how much did you hear?"

''Enough,'' I said as I grabbed my stuff and returned to the bathroom. I took out my toothbrush, shampoo and turned the shower on. I stripped out of yesterday's clothes and got in the shower. The hot water felt like magic on my skin. I washed my hair and brushed my teeth, but I couldn't seem to turn my thoughts off. Was I a different person now? I was still a bitch that hadn't changed, but was I a nicer bitch? Yeah, I had changed, but was it for the better? All these questions and no fucking answers.

I should leave now; work on being me again. Just me and my dog...that's all I needed. Fuck Edward, and fuck everyone else. I didn't need friends or a fucking family. I had me and I have Alfie. I could take a new assignment to give myself something to focus on. Aro could take over Edward's protection. I could still work in the background, keeping an eye on Derren and his boys. Edward also had Rose and Emmett watching out for him. Yes, that's what I needed to do...I needed to leave.

With my new found answer, I turned off the shower, dried and dressed. I decided to drive back home; it would take a hell of a lot longer, but fuck it.

I opened the door to find Alice talking to my father and Rose. She turned and looked at me, however, I had already made my mind up no matter what she said...I was going. "Alice, what're you doing here?'' I asked as brightly as I could.

"I need your help," she said pleadingly. "I can't find a first dance song for the wedding and I was hoping you would be able to help me out?"

"Nope, sorry, no can do,'' I said, feeling bad because she's never asked anything of me before and I wanted to help her, but I had a plan and I needed to stick with it.

I packed my stuff and sat down to put on my shoes, trying to ignore all the eyes looking at me.

"You're not staying for Christmas, Bells?" My father asked; he was the only one, apart from Edward, that could break me at the moment. I couldn't allow someone to have all the power over me.

I looked at my father, seeing the hurt in his eyes because I wasn't going to be here.

I put on my coat, grabbed my bag and made my way towards the door. As I opened it, I realized that I was being rude, so I turned to all of them. ''I love you all, so much, but I can't be around him at the moment. I need time and space; I need to find me again. I'm not saying I won't be back at some stage later next year, but I can't… not right now.'' I jerked my head, silently telling Alfie to come. I threw my bag in the back of the car, opened the passenger door for Alfie. As I walked round to the driver's side, I took one last look at _'Charlie's, _and got in my car, driving away.

I had been gone about twenty minutes when the phone calls started; ignoring them all.

Two hours and forty-five minutes, with sixty phone calls later, I was sitting at road side bar, drinking vodka and Red Bull. I'd never had it before...it was good. I knew there was no way I would be able to drive, now. "Hey, barman,'' I said, hitting my hand down on the bar to get his attention. He looked up and walked over. "Do you know of a hotel or something around here?"

"Sure, we have a guest room you could stay in. I don't think it's booked tonight. Hold on a sec and let me ask the boss." I nodded as he moved into one of the back rooms behind the bar. I turned round on my stool where I had been perched for the last thirty minutes. My phone started ringing, again. It was my dad and I ignored it. If it was important, he'd leave a message.

The bar_, Midnight Sun_, looked run down from the outside, but once you got in here, it wasn't so bad. The walls could use a new coat of paint, but other than that, it was nice. They have a couple of pool tables, soft lights and clean seats. What more could you ask for?

"Hey, lady." I turned around to see who was addressing me.

No Fucking way! It was Eric.

I looked at him, shocked for a second before a smile split across my face. 'Isabella Swan, as I live and breathe; how the fuck are you?''

"Eric, fuck you've grown." I laughed as I leaned over the bar to give him a hug. I didn't have many friends in High School, but Eric Smith was definitely one of them. We would shop, talk boys and chill all the fucking time. That was until I blew him off for Riley. I don't think he ever forgave me for that. I didn't blame him. You see, Eric was as camp as a row of pink tents. I, personally, couldn't give a rat's ass who he fucked...man or woman, but the rest of school, wasn't so open minded. So when I fucked him over for Riley, his life was made ten times worse.

''Wha'cha doin' here, lady?'' He asked in the gayest voice I've ever heard.

"Just passin' through; need a place to crash,'' I said as my smile faltered, remembering why I needed a place and wasn't at home with Edward in his bed fucking his god-damned brains out.

"Oooo, I smell man trouble. Let's have a seat and you can tell me all about him." Eric looked up at the man behind the bar. "Mark, baby, keep the vodka coming," he said as he kissed Mark on the lips.

He came from behind the bar and took my hand in his, leading me over to a private booth. We sat down as Mark came over with a fresh round of drinks for me and Eric. I smiled my thanks as he walked away. ''So what's goin' on, Belly baby?''

That was a loaded question. What do I do? Lie to him? Tell him all about Edward and none of the background? Nah...I lost Eric by lying to him before and I refused to do that again.

I turned to him. ''You asked for it.'' He looked at me confused and excited, so I started from the beginning when I was with Riley, moving on to how I became an Assassin. All about the jobs my dad asked me to do for him. The first time I met Edward, Rose, Alice, the night we all went out and how much fun it was. I told him all about Bree and how I saw myself in her. What happened and how I felt when Edward and I had sex. By the time I got to the part about what happen the next day, all the horrible words he said to me, I was in full blown melt down, crying and knocking back the vodka. I wasn't even bothering with the Red Bull at this stage. I am a hiccupping mess.

I turned to Eric, hoping he would have an answer for me. I wanted him to just tell me what to do 'cause right now, I was so lost.

He sat back, crossing his arms over his chest. ''That's a lot of information to take in, Belly. You…An assassin? I just don't believe it. Mind you, I can understand that Riley would drive you to kill." I was gonna take that as him still not liking Riley very much. ''What you ever saw in him, I still don't know.''

"Me either, to be honest, Eric, but with Riley aside, what do I do now?" I threw back another shot of vodka and a new round of tears started.

''Well, for starters you can stop that. Nobody likes a cry baby, Bella, and crying makes your face look fat.'' I gave him the evil eye. Just what I wanted to hear. ''Okay, so, let's say that I offered you a '_HIT',_ let's say in... Florida, would you go?'' I sat and thought about it and how far away it was and how long it would take for me to get from Florida to Edward, should he decide to give us a chance. Wait...a few weeks ago, my only questions were how much and can I bring my dog?

FUCK Alfie! I ran outside and he was sitting, looking up, waiting for me to come get him. He was such a good boy. Most dogs would've run off, but not Alfie. He was always where I left him.

Eric came dashing out of the door. "I thought you had got in your car...Wow! Who's this?''

"This is Alfie; he's the best dog in the world," I said, hugging him around his neck.

"C'mon, Doctor Doolittle, let's get you into bed and we'll can talk more in the morning.''

Ouch, Ouch, Ouch! My fucking head was killing me_. How much did I_ _drink last night?_ I looked around, Alfie was laying at the bottom of the bed and my stuff had been brought up.

I remembered everything clearly. Eric was, a usual, my little rock. He handled everything so well. _Why did I ever give him up? _I was young and foolish, that's why. _Was I ready to do the same with Edward?_ _Give up on him so quickly_? There wasn't just Edward to think about; I had made some really good friends and I wanted them in my life. If Edward didn't want me, well, fuck him, but I wanted my girlfriends and I wasn't about to bail on them just like I had done to Eric.

I jumped up out of bed, startling Alfie. "Sorry, buddy," I said, giggling and patting his head. He got up and sat by the door waiting for me to open it. He was ready for me to take him downstairs so he could do his business, however, when I opened the door, Eric was standing, holding a coffee for me. I smiled over at him and gave him a hug.

"Belly, get the fuck off me! You stink! God woman, do you Assassins not shower?''

"Fuck you, cock sucker. I just woke up and I'm going home," I said with a hopeful smile on my face.

"I thought you would. I was just coming to say Happy Christmas Eve and I hope you have a good one.'' That made me stop in my tracks. _Fuck, it was Christmas Eve_? That meant Jasper and Alice were getting married today. _Fuck, fuck, fuckity, fuck!_

''What time is it?'' I asked, rushing back into the room, tying up my hair and grabbing all my shit. _Fuck! I needed to brush my teeth and shower. _

''It's…" He looked at his watch. "…a little after eleven, why?''

"Alice is getting married today and as much as I hate Edward right now, I don't want to miss it. If I get my ass moving, I might make it for the reception. Who am I kidding Eric? Look at me, I'm a fucking mess.'' I sat back down on the bed deflated; I put my head in my hands and cursed myself for being a selfish bitch. I should've stayed for Alice. It was clear why she turned up yesterday and I blew her off.

I felt the bed dip and Eric's arms come round me, laying his head on my shoulder. ''Bella, what time do you need to be there by?''

"Six."

"Fucking hell, girl, we have loads of time. Go get in the shower, wash your hair, put on a smile and I'll go heat the curling iron," he suggested, getting up and reached out for me.

"Really? You would do that for me?"

"Belly, baby, there isn't a goddamned thing I wouldn't do for you," he said, reassuringly.

Then I had an Idea. ''Would you be my date?'' I asked, looking up at him with my best puppy dog eyes.

"Fuck yeah! I love me a wedding and I get to meet the breath-taking Mr. Cullen. I just need to ask Mark if he minds looking after the bar tonight."

When he left, I pulled myself together, finding the badass woman I was and needed if I was going to get through today.

I had Tanya meet me at _Charlie's, _so she could take Alfie as Eric and I sped towards the Reception hall. I asked Tan not to let anyone know that I was back. I needed the surprise element for this to work.

I had bitched at Eric because I hadn't managed to get a gift for Alice and Jasper. When I told him and just so happened to mention that the only thing she didn't have was a first dance song, so Eric, being the genius he is, suggested I sing them their first dance song.

So, after much deliberation, we decided on _Etta James – At last. _

We pulled up to the reception about six-thirty. I had the valet park my car and straightened myself out. Eric had curled my hair and put it up in a lose bun. I decided to wear my black floor length dress. It has a slit that came all the way to the bottom of my hip. It was backless and tied around the neck. It was fitted and according to Eric, it was sexy as hell.

I had my black heels on, so I was almost as tall as Eric and he was just as sexy, wearing his black tux because he was so muscular. You would never guess that he was batting for the other team. Well, that was until he opened his mouth and this squeaky voice came out.

We made it to the side of the stage; I could hear Edward toasting the bride and groom. Just the sound of his voice made my knees weak.

I turned to Eric. ''You got this, Bella. You know it and if you make a fool of yourself, I'll be here to pick you up and dust you off, again.''

I smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, honey; you're the best.'' He pushed me toward the stage just as the lead singer introduced Mr and Mrs Jasper Cullen. I took a deep breath and walked out like I owned it.

The band looked confused just as everyone else did. I took the microphone. ''I struggled to get Alice and Jasper the perfect wedding gift. Knowing that Alice already had everything she needed and then she came to me with a problem and like the worst friend in the world, I told her I couldn't help her."

I looked at Alice; she looked shocked as she held onto Jasper, so I continued. "Then, another friend had a great Idea, something I could give them both as a gift and also as a way of apologizing. So, I'm going to give you something that you'll remember for the rest of your long and wonderful married life. Congratulations, Mr and Mrs Jasper Cullen."

Everyone clapped and then the intro started. Alice and Jasper glided across the dance floor. When I looked up and saw Edward looking right at me, I closed my eyes. I couldn't look at him.

I took a deep breath and decided to give it all I've got.

_At last my love has come along  
My lonely days are over  
And life is like a song_

Oh yeah, yeah  
At last the skies above are blue  
My heart was wrapped up in clover  
The night I looked at you

I found a dream that I could speak to  
A dream that I can call my own  
I found a thrill to press my cheek to  
A thrill that I have never known

Oh yeah, you smile, you smile  
Oh, and then the spell was cast  
And here we are in heaven  
For you are mine at last

I opened my eyes and scanned the room, looking for Edward, but he had moved from where he was. I was quickly engulfed by Alice when she jumped on the stage with me. "Bella! That was beautiful."

"I'm sorry, I let you down," I said, hugging her.

We jumped off of the stage where everyone seemed to have gathered. But there was only one person I wanted to see.

Eric came over and hugged me from behind. "That was amazing," he whispered in my ear. I turned to give him a kiss on the cheek; I saw the back of Edward's head as he moved his way toward the exit.

"Everyone this Eric, Eric this is everyone. Excuse me I need..." I didn't even finish my sentence as I walked away and headed to where I had seen Edward. I made my way through the people and accepted their compliments.

I opened the exit door and saw Edward standing with Jake; both of them smoking. "Then why did you say it?" Jake was asking Edward.

"I don't know. We want different things. I want a wife and she's not that sort of person. She isn't wife material and she's just not my type of woman." Once again, my whole world came crashing down; flash backs of the parting words between Riley and me, were brought to the front of my mind.

"Thanks, Cullen. That's was just what I needed to hear." I turned and walked back into the reception hall.

"No! Bella wait..."


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi All, I am so sorry for the late update I have no excuses I'm Shit! I am not sure when the next update will be cause as some of you may know DreamofRob10 was in a terrible road accident, my heart goes out to her and her family. She is recovering well, and will hopefully feel better soon. Thanks to her for being my Beta and to LoopyLou for pre-reading this. Without those two I dont think I would be able to do this. **

**I am also in the process of writing a new fic for Charity. My husband and a lot of family and friends are doing and bike ride from Newcastle Football Club to the Bradford Royal Hospital****. It's to support parents who have gone thought the horrible ordeal of losing a child. This will be my way of contributing I will be posting the 'Justgiving' link and I hope to rise a bit of money for them. **

**Less talking and on with the Chapter! x**

**The Twelve Week Hunt**

**Chapter 12 **

The ice cold wind is whipping past my face, making me feel more awake than I was twenty minutes ago. I could feel the burn in my legs as I push on faster, trying to run away from my problems…my life.

It's been four months to the day since I left...him. I should've stayed and listened to what he had to say, but that was never me. I did what I always do...I ran. I ran away from him and the hurtful words he said. _When will I learn that men are pigs?_ They were fuckers put on this earth to make my life hell.

Well I couldn't go back. My pride wouldn't allow it. Fuck him. Fuck the Cullen's, fuck everyone.

I could feel myself becoming angry again. I needed to think of something else other than Edward, but he consumed my every thought. I missed him, I hated him...I loved him.

I stopped running, bracing my hands on my knees. I panted, trying to catch my breath. I loved him? _Fuck, when did that happen_? How can you love someone you haven't seen in four months? Someone who you know will never feel the same as you? This shit was way too deep for 7:15 in the morning.

I looked round at the woodland. The trees were starting to blossom, indicating that spring was on the way. Would I still be living here in spring?

Yeah, I would. I was growing the like the place. When I walked away from Edward, I went to Charlie's to get Alfie and we drove around, stopping at a few hotels. It was by far the worst Christmas ever.

After a few days, I stumbled across the sleepy town of Forks. It was small, wet and miserable...it was perfect.

I rented a house from a guy; it was his mothers, but she had just passed away and he couldn't bring himself to sell it just yet, so it became my new home.

People were friendly and didn't know anything about me. They only knew the basics; just that I needed a change and I wanted to make a life here. I hadn't told anyone where I was. Not even my father. I just needed the time to decide what I wanted to do. The life of an Assassin had lost its appeal to me, for now. I didn't need to work, but I needed to do something to occupy my time. Forks was great, but there wasn't much to do.

I decided I had enough of running for the day and made my way back towards the house. I wondered if Mike wanted to go out tonight. Nothing heavy, just a few drinks at the local bar. I was sick of seeing the same four walls.

I met Mike at the local grocery store. We both reached for the same item at the same time. He told me to take it, so we started talking and we got along well. He invited me over to dinner that night and I met his partner Tyler and we all became friends. We went out to eat a lot of times; sometimes I cooked for them. The only thing they knew how to cook, was microwave meals.

They looked out for me. It was nice, but they weren't the Cullen's.

I reached the clearing of the trees that faced my house. Alfie was sitting outside on the step growling at the door. _How the fuck did he get out of the house?_

My question was answered as I looked to the driveway and parked behind my car was my fathers.

Great! Just what I fucking need! _Now what do I do?_

I decided to put on my big girl pants and confront him.

I crossed the road, Alfie turning to look at me and started backing away from the door. He was showing his teeth and snarling, the hackles on his back were raised. He was not a happy boy.

The door opened. ''Bella, you better control that fucking dog...I'm warning you.'' My father shouted from inside the house. I really didn't understand why they can't get along.

"Wait...So, you break in to my house and then tell _ME _to control my dog? I should let him rip your fucking arm off!'' I shouted.

"Can't you put a fucking muzzle on him or something?" God, he sounded pathetic.

I bend down to Alfie's level, rubbing his nose. "C'mon boy, chill out.'' He looked at me and licked my face causing me to laugh. I kissed his nose, warning him to be good.

I walked up to the door, pushing it open. "Hi Dad,'' I said as he walked towards me and wrapped me in one of his death hugs.

"Bells, I've been so worried about you. No one knew where you were; your phone isn't working. What were you thinking, just taking off like that? Huh?" He asked, finishing his rant.

"You want some coffee?" I asked, making my way into the kitchen.

He nodded his head and sat down at the kitchen table. ''It's a nice place you have here, Bells. Small but nice…homey.''

"Yeah, we like it,'' I said. "So, you going to tell me how you found me? I thought I was careful. ''

"I have my ways." Was all he said on the matter. The conversation over then, I guess. "You're not coming back are you?'' I knew it was a rhetorical question and I hoped I could explain the best I could.

"I can't dad. I'm not saying that I'll never come back, but I can't face it right now,'' I finished, handing him his drink.

"He loves the dog you bought him." I smiled at that. I decided that he needed someone to come home to when the assignment was over just in case things didn't work out like I was hoping.

Turns out, I was right. I found a local pet store, who had three German Sheppard's for sale. I picked one out and asked them to deliver it on Christmas day. The woman agreed as her mother lived close by Edward so she could drop it on her way. I wished I had been there to see the look on his face. ''He named him Charlie, hoping he would like me if we had the same name.'' I laughed at the stupidity of it.

"And does he like you?'' I asked.

"Nah...Another fucking dog that hates me. He pissed on my shoe the other day." I was full on belly laughing at this point. "It's not funny, Bells. I don't know why they don't like me."

"That's 'cause you're a shady mother fucker and they know it,'' I said. He couldn't disagree with that.

"Bella, please don't take this the wrong way because I don't mean to be rude but have you put on some weight? I only ask because you've been the same size since you were nineteen and I've never known you put a pound on. You look great by the way; it really suits you.'' I didn't know what to say. Trust my father to notice something I've been managing to hide it for the last few weeks.

"I'm not getting fat, I'm pregnant, dad," I said, looking at him. His face went from shocked, to angry, to confused all in three seconds.

I huge smile broke out on his face. "I'm gonna be a pappy?" He asked in the most excited tone I ever heard him use.

I nodded and smiled at him as he jumped from his chair and came around the table to hug me. ''Oh, Bella, you have no idea how much I've wanted you out the assassin business and into a proper job. This is the perfect thing to happen." I was completely stunned. _What? Who the hell was this man and what did he do with my father?_

"What do you mean? I'll still be an assassin, dad. I love it too much to let it go. I've decided that I'll take a few more jobs to make sure I have enough so I don't have to worry about working until the baby goes to school. Then I can start looking into it again.'' I had it all planned out.

My father was looking at me like I had a second head. ''Are you fucking kidding me, Bella? You can't take any more jobs, now. What if you get hurt? It's not just, now, you know? And when the baby starts school, what then? Your just gonna up and leave for two weeks, leave YOUR child with the kid down the road to let it out and feed it, Bella; it's a child not a fucking dog!" He was shouting at me by now.

I wasn't taking his shit. This was my house. "Don't you think I fucking know that?" I shouted back as I stood up from my seat. ''This is my baby and life dad. I'll do with it, what I choose. Now, I would like you to leave."

"Fine, it is your life Bella, but that baby, isn't just yours! I assume the child's father is Edward?'' I didn't answer him. "Fine, I'll be back in a few days with him and you can tell him your plans. We'll see what he thinks." He opened the door and headed towards his car.

I started running out after him. ''No…No…No, dad, please don't tell him or bring him here. I can't face him," I said, pleading with him.

"Well, you should've thought about that before you decided that my grandchild would live a life of crime with you. I couldn't stop you doing it, Bella, but I'll be dammed if I don't try harder with this one."

"If you bring him back here, dad, I'll be gone by the time you get back and I'll make sure you never find me again or see your grandchild. You know I meant it, too.'' I slammed to door closed, slumped to my knees and cried. I cried harder than I had ever done before. I didn't mean anything I said to my dad. I would never stop him seeing his grandchild, but I couldn't have him bring Edward here. Not now. I knew I have to tell him sooner or later. At the end of the day, he was going to be a father, but now was not the right time.

I picked myself up off of the floor and headed upstairs to take a shower. I stripped off my clothes and looked at myself in the full length mirror. I was starting to show; my belly was sticking out further than ever.

I rubbed my hands over my bump. "What are we going to do about your daddy?'' I asked my baby. Maybe I should call him before my father told him. There was no question that my father would tell him, especially now that I had pissed him off and I couldn't deal with seeing Edward, but maybe speaking to him, wouldn't be so bad.

I took a quick shower and dressed for the day. I decided to call Edward. So once again, I pulled up my big girl pants and dialled his number.

After three rings, someone picked up. "Hello.'' That wasn't Edward.

''Who's this?'' I asked, wondering if he moved on so quickly after me.

"You called this number, so why don't you tell me who the fuck you are?'' I laughed as I recognized her voice.

"Clam down, Rose. It's Bella.'' She didn't say anything. "Rose, you still there?'' The line went dead. I called back again.

"What do you want Bella?''

''What the fuck is your problem?'' I was getting pissed at the way she was treating me.

"None of your damn business. Now, what the fuck do you want?'' Her voice was menacing and hateful.

"I want to speak to Edward,'' I said as nicely as I could.

"Well, he doesn't wanna to speak to you." If she didn't stop speaking to me like that, I was gonna drive back there and put a fucking bullet in her stupid blond fucking head.

''Put him on the goddamn phone Rose,'' I demanded. I could hear her talking to Edward.

"_I don't wanna to speak to her, Rose. Please just hang up the phone.''_ Once again, I was crushed. I thought I was doing the right thing by telling him, but what if I told him and he rejected my baby. I could understand him not wanting to see me, but I didn't think I could stand him not wanting to see our child.

I hung up the phone before Rose came back. She wasn't happy with me either. Great! I would need to find someone new to clean my weapons, now. How inconvenient is that? In fact, my life had been turned upside down by the fucking Cullen's. _Fine have it your way Edward._

I called his number again and this time, hoped it would go to his answer machine. Lady luck was on my side. ''_This is Edward Cullen, I'm not home right now, but if you leave your name and number I will contact you when I return.''_

''Edward, its Bella, you remember me. I'm the woman you fucked and told I was a mistake, then proceeded to tell your brother I wasn't good enough for you. Well, I have a surprise for you...I'm pregnant and it's yours...Surprise!'' I hung up and then dialled another number.

''Cullen house, Esme speaking.''

''Hi, Esme, this is Bella. I've been trying to contact Edward, but couldn't seem to reach him. Can you get a message to him for me?''

''Bella? Oh, my Gosh, sweetheart, how are you?'' That caused me to falter a bit. She didn't seem upset with me at all. She had concern in her voice.

''I'm good, Esme, thank you for asking. Can you tell Edward something for me?'' I knew if I told Esme, she'd put the wrath of God into Edward.

''_Esme, is that Bella? You know Edward asked us not to speak to her or give her any information about him.'' _I heard Carlisle say in the background_. _

''_She wants me to pass on a message to him. She isn't asking anything about him, stop being such a fool.'' _ Well that pissed me off. Why weren't they allowed to speak to me?

''Esme, can you tell Edward that I'm pregnant and it's his baby? If he answered the damn phone, I wouldn't have to go through you. I'll go now seeing as though you shouldn't be speaking to me.'' I hung up the phone before she could answer. My phone started ringing as soon as I hung up; I left it for the machine. "_Please leave a message after the beep.'' _

"Bella, its Edward. I know you're there. Pick up the fucking phone...Are you pregnant? I just want to know for sure…" There was a long pause before he spoke again. "You know what, I don't even think you are.'' And then he hung up. I knew he was trying to get a reaction from me. Well, if that's the way he wanted it.

I opened my laptop and typed in his email address. I then attached an ultrasound picture that was given to me by the hospital just a few days before. My name and the date were at the top of the photo. You could clearly see my baby sucking its thumb; it was really sweet.

I hit send just before there was a knock at the door. I looked out the kitchen window to see Tyler. I opened the door and was greeted with a hug. ''Where's Mike?''

''He's just getting some stuff out of the trunk. We brought goodies and a movie.'' That sounded great. I needed something to take my mind off all the stuff that was currently going on.

Mike came into the kitchen. ''Guys, I have something to tell you,'' I said. I knew I had tell them because I was expecting another call from Edward at any time, but he could go fuck off, for all I care.

They both turned to look at me. ''I'm four months pregnant. I just told the father today and to say he isn't pleased, would be an understatement.''

I waited for their responses. ''Bella, that's wonderful...I mean not about the father, but about the baby. Do you know what you're having, yet? A boy or girl?" Tyler asked, excitedly.

''No, I want it to be a surprise.'' And I truly did want it to be a surprise. I'd love the baby regardless if it were a boy or girl.

''I am so pleased for you,'' Mike said as he hugged me. The phone started ringing, again. Mike went to grab it.

''Leave it,'' I said. Then the answering machine picked up. '_'Please leave a message after the beep.'' _

''Bella, its Edward. Will you please pick up the phone? We need to talk about this.'' Oh, now he wants to speak to me. Then I heard him talking to someone in the back ground. ''WHAT! Bella, you called my fucking mom. Are you kidding me, here?...Why?...Why would you do that? You're such a bitch, Bella. If you don't get your own way, you fight dirty. Is that what they teach you in Assassin school? How to fuck someone over?...It's probably not even my kid!'' He hung up after that.

I looked at Mike and Tyler. ''What the fuck is an assassin?'' Mike asked.

It was Tyler who answered him. ''Someone that kills people for money.''

"I don't just kill anyone,'' I said. "All the marks I've ever taken out, have been Rapists, murderers and paedophiles. I'm very particular about who I kill,'' I said, trying to defend my job.

Just then, the phone started ringing, again. _What did he want now?_

"_Please leave a message after the beep.'' _

''It's Edward, again. Bella, I'm sorry; we need to talk. There was stuff I never told you. I don't think of you as a mistake and I don't think you're not good enough for me. Please just listen to me...Please? Just five minutes, that's all I'm asking for...Please, Bella?'' I didn't want to speak to him. I knew he was only saying sorry because of the baby, but I wanted him to be sorry for the way he treated me.

After a few long seconds, the true Edward came out, again. ''Fuck you Bella. Don't ever say I didn't try.''

Tyler picked the receiver up. ''You ever speak to her like that again, I'll come down there and rip your fucking head off. You fucking hear me...I don't give a fuck who you are...You don't need to know who I am...Fuck you, asshole.'' Tyler turned to me. ''What did you ever see in that pompous prick?'' I laughed. I knew he was only looking out for me. It made me love him even more for his brotherly devotion.

''He's cute.'' I said, in defence.

''Yeah, well, he sounds like more trouble than what he's worth.'' He wasn't. Not really. Hearing his voice today brightened me up. I never realized how much I missed him, shouting at me. Maybe I'll keep the messages for when I'm feeling down. ''How about we leave you alone for today? You sound like you have a lot going on, right now.'' I nodded and thanked them for coming even though it was short.

I let them out and waited while Alfie did his business. As I tuned to walk back into the house, a man was standing right behind me. He quickly put a cloth over my face, causing me to fight, but my arms seemed to get heavier.

Then I felt dizzy before everything went black.


End file.
